Secret Life Of SH
by KaryKC
Summary: Conoceremos más acerca de la vida de Sakura Haruno, (es un crossover con más de dos series), aún estoy desarrollando la historia, el summary, se encuentra en el prologo, espero contar con ustedes como antes. Saludos
1. Prólogo

TITULO: **"Secret Life of S.H"**

BY: KARINAKUDO_CHAN – KARYKUDO-CHAN

ANIME: NARUTO

SUMMARY:

Todos conocemos a Sakura Haruno como la compañera de Naruto Uzumaki (ahora conocido como el Séptimo Hokage), Sasuke Uchiha (único del clan ya mencionado) alumna de Kakashi Hatake (sexto Hokage y conocido como "El ninja que copia") discípula y ninja médico de Tsunade (Quinta Hokage). Con estos "títulos" ella era conocida y respetada en la aldea a diferencia de cuando era niña, pero ¿Qué más esconde la familia Haruno? ¿Qué es lo que Sakura ha mantenido oculto hasta ahora?

-Sakura-chan ¿Dónde vas?-

-Lo siento Naruto, tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Y puedes explicarnos ese algo?-

-Kakashi-sensei… son cosas sin importancia, le aseguro que dentro de poco regresare, y todo será como antes-

-¿Y qué arreglaras…? ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no…?-

-Eso…-

-¿Quién es la persona con la que te reuniste anoche?-

-¡No puede ser…! ¡¿Sasuke-kun… me seguiste?!-

-Es lo de menos… últimamente has estado extraña, respóndeme… ¡¿Quién diablos era la persona con la que estabas?! Y ¡¿Qué nos ocultas?!

-Sasuke-kun, lo siento. Pero aún no estoy lista para…-

-¡Hey Sakura! ¡Te encontré! ¿Ah? ¿No dijiste que estarías sola?-

-***** ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que nos veríamos más tarde

-¿Quién es él Sakura…? –

-¿Yo? Ah, pues mi nombre es…-

 **Prólogo**

Una niña pequeña estaba caminando de la mano de su padre por un camino lleno de nieve.

-Papá, ¿Por qué viajamos tanto?-

-Querida hija, tu sabes que el Clan Haruno es capaz de respaldar y aprender información precisa y detallada de manera inmediata, como ultima y única descendiente del Clan Haruno es tu deber brindarle apoyo a la aldea con todo lo que estas aprendiendo ahora-

-Entiendo padre, pero ¿de qué me sirve aprender todas esas habilidades, si aún no soy capaz de usarlas?-

-Todo a su debido tiempo cariño, muy pronto podrás usar todo tu poder, por cierto dentro de poco entraras a la Academia ¿no es así?-

-¡Sí! Estoy un poco nerviosa…espero que pronto sea capaz de realizar todas las técnicas que he aprendido para poder hacer amigos-

-Oh no cariño, hacer amigos se hace con el corazón, no con lo que tu tengas y además sabes que esto solo lo sabe el Hokage, nadie más tiene que enterarse-la pequeña pelirrosa detuvo sus pasos y bajo la cabeza. Su padre se agacho a su altura y la miro tiernamente-Sé que esta es una carga para ti, pero como mi honorable hija, tienes que prometerme que jamás dirás algo sobre esto, sólo al Hokage y a nuestra familia ¿de acuerdo, Haruno Sakura?-la pequeña levemente asintió y lo miro sonriendo

-Sí, haré que te sientas orgullosa papá…-

-Esa es mi pequeña, ahora vamos, está haciendo frío. ¿Por qué no vamos por un caliente tazón de Udon?-

-¡Sí! ¿Vamos por unos dulces tambien?-respondió alegre jalándolo del brazo

-Lo que tú quieras, princesa-sonrió el padre y siguió a la pequeña

"Sakura"

"Haruno-san"

"Saku-chan"

"Haruno"

"Sakura-chan"

"Hey, Haruno"

"Ayúdanos…"

-¡Ah!...-una pelirrosa despertó de golpe mientras trataba de respirar lo mejor posible y miraba en diversas direcciones en su oscuro cuarto-¿U-un sueño…?-se preguntó a si misma quitándose algo del sudor de su frente-Fue tan real… creí haber escuchado las voces de… los chicos…-suspiro mirándose la mano-Ya he perdido… el sueño… pero debo dormir porque la prueba de Kakashi-sensei es dentro de poco…-giro a ver el reloj eran las 3 de la mañana. Sakura ya no logro conciliar el sueño hasta después de un par de horas, lamentablemente el punto de reunión era a las 5:30 a.m., después de unos momentos se levantó desganada, se colocó su típico traje y cargo con su mochila ninja, iba tratando de abrir los ojos, a los pocos minutos ya se lograba ver a Naruto que caminaba como zombie y a Sasuke que no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan…-Naruto dio un bostezo al final

-Buenos días-respondió de mala gana-Buenos días Sasuke-kun-dijo mirándolo tiernamente

-Hmp…-fue la única respuesta por parte del pelinegro

El tiempo pasaba, apenas unos minutos y Sakura ya estaba volviendo a quedarse dormida estando de pie, y eso lo notaron sus compañeros al ver como se tambaleaba. Naruto de inmediato la tomo de sus hombros.

-Sakura-chan ¿estás bien?-

-¿Eh…?-abrió los ojos al encontrarse cerca del rubio, lo cual obtuvo de recompensa un puñetazo de su parte-¡Aléjate de mí!-grito viendo como Naruto caía al piso

-P-p-p-pero yo sólo….-respondió aturdido

-Creo que esas energías deberías usarlas en la prueba de hoy, te veo emocionada Sakura-dijo Kakashi que llego justo en el momento del golpe-Lamento la tardanza chicos, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida…-

-Bueno explíquenos de que trata la prueba-dijo el rubio reincorporándose

-Pues es simple solo…-

Y así pasó la tarde, el equipo tenía que conseguir los cascabeles del sensei, lamentablemente, el haberlo intentando uno por uno, no resulto, de tal manera que Kakashi les dio otra oportunidad, ya sabiendo el objetivo, el cual era, el trabajo en equipo, les permitió comer pero que no le dieran a Naruto quien armo un show, apenas el inicio de la prueba. Sin embargo, Sasuke y Sakura fueron solidarios con él, y le dieron un poco del bento que tenían, Kakashi, por supuesto se dio cuenta, y a punto de castigarlos por sus acciones, su decisión cambio al escuchar la respuesta de ellos.

-¡Usted dijo que nosotros éramos un equipo, por eso Sakura y…!-dijo mirando a sus compañeros

-Estamos en esto juntos y vamos a hacerlo juntos…-respondió el azabache

-¡Si, es cierto! ¡Le dimos de comer porque los tres somos uno mismo!-dijo Sakura

-Sí, sí, sí. ¡De veras, es cierto!-grito el rubio

-"Los tres son uno mismo" ¿esa es su decisión? –Preguntó, los tres se quedaron en silencio-Están aprobados-dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué?-

-Están aprobados-

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo que estamos aprobados?-pregunto Sakura

-Son el primer grupo en la historia que apruebo, los demás solo escuchaban lo que les decía. "Los ninjas deben pensar más allá de lo normal". En el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que no cuidan de sus amigos, son incluso peor que escoria-respondió. Sakura lo miraba alegre, Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos y Sasuke solo sonrio de lado-Su entrenamiento termina aquí, ¡el equipo 7 empezara a hacer misiones a partir de mañana!

-¡Sí!-

-¡Lo he conseguido, soy un ninja, un ninja, un ninja!-

-Hmp….-

-Vámonos a casa muchachos-dijo el peli plateado, y seguido fueron Sakura y Sasuke sin Naruto que se quedó gritando y eufórico amarrado al tronco donde estaba

SAKURA'S POV

-¡He llegado!-dije contenta quitándome mis sandalias ninja

-Bienvenida Sakura-respondió mi madre desde la cocina

-Hola papá, llegué-salude a mi padre que estaba en el sofá leyendo el periódico

-Oh, qué bueno querida, ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de Kakashi?-

-Bien, logre pasar, mañana empezaran las misiones-dije sentándome enfrente de él

-Ya veo, ¿alguna novedad?-pregunto

-Hasta ahora, aún sigo teniendo problemas por no haber entrenado lo suficiente aquí, en Konoha soy muy débil-respondí

-Solo tienes que acostumbrarte, cuando estés a la par con todo lo demás, mejorarás. Aunque creo que es mi culpa, por sacarte casi siempre y que un clon se quedara en tu lugar-dijo avergonzado

-No te preocupes padre, te aseguro que aprenderé a convertir el chakra rápido-dije sonriendo

-Estoy seguro que lo harás pequeña, por cierto, ten cuidado, últimamente han ocurrido cosas raras.-

-¿Cosas raras?-pregunté

-Sí, mañana saldré a Central a investigar, creo que hay portales abiertos-

-¿A Central? Ya veo, de acuerdo si me encuentro con algo te lo haré saber-dije

-Bien-

-Bueno me iré a descansar, buenas noches-me despedí y subí a mi habitación, me puse ropa cómoda para dormir y saque un álbum de fotos-Central ¿eh…? ¿Sera que…? No, lo dudo.-dije viendo una foto mía y de mi padre entre dos muchachos de cabello dorado.-Ed… Al… ¿Cómo estarán chicos?...-suspiré, cerré el álbum, lo deje en el suelo y me dispuse a dormir.


	2. Alchemy

**Capítulo 1.-** **Alchemy**

SAKURA'S POV

Desde que terminamos la prueba de Kakashi-sensei, nos hemos convertido en el equipo 7, y hemos empezado con misiones muy sencillas, como por ejemplo recoger la basura de lugares públicos, sacar a pasear las mascotas entre otras cosas. Pero últimamente he escuchado de mi padre que han aparecido rastros de alquimia en algunas zonas. Una ocasión en la que recogíamos basura de un río, encontré rastros en algunos árboles, no pude investigar más ya que estaba cerca del equipo. En fin, si algo llegase a suceder, tendré que pedir ayuda. En este momento voy a la oficina del Hokage, ya que veremos que otra misión tendremos, aunque supongo que será una sencilla. Quedamos en encontrarnos al pie de la torre del Hokage, y vi a mi querido Sasuke-kun en la entrada, sin rastros de Naruto alrededor, era mi oportunidad, así que me acerque con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun-salude sonriendo

-Hola…-

-Qué raro, Naruto no ha llegado… jeje-dije nerviosa y él solo giro su rostro-¿No quieres…?

-¡Hey! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme!-grito Naruto desde atrás. Que mala suerte, no estuve ni 3 minutos con Sasuke-kun a solas-Siento la tardanza

-Hmp…-

-Vaya veo que llegaron-menciono Kakashi desde arriba de nosotros, y giramos a verlo-Pasen muchachos, estoy en la oficina de Lord Hokage.

Cuando llegamos a su despacho, nos saludó y nos iba a encomendar otra misión de rango inferior, que aburrido ¿para eso entrenamos? Al parecer, Naruto comprendió mi punto y reclamo, y ahí vamos de nuevo explicando el rango de misiones y otro sermón para él.

-¡Quiero una misión real! ¡No estas tonterías!-grito

-¡Eso! ¡Me gusta esa energía!-nos giramos a ver quién hablo, en la puerta había un señor delgado con traje de viajero muy gastado y en sus manos tenía guantes blancos y una mochila en su hombro.-Me gustaría este equipo para una misión-dijo

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted?-dijo el Hokage

-Oh perdón, soy el Dr. Parker, y venía a pedir un favor a la aldea, pero creo que encontré al equipo perfecto, les pagare muy bien-nos dijo sonriendo. Había algo sospechoso en él.

-Depende de que sería su petición señor-dijo Iruka-sensei

-Pues, solo recuperar algo que me han robado, en la tierra de las olas, es el jefe de una gran pandilla-respondió

-¿Y qué es lo que le ha robado?-pregunto Kakashi-sensei interesado

-Oh eso es…espere…-dijo buscando algo en su mochila, miraba dentro y revolvía lo que llevaba consigo, tardo unos minutos en mostrarnos una imagen en un pergamino, inmediatamente me sorprendí al verlo, una piedra roja, sin duda, ¡es una piedra filosofal!, no espera. Eso no puede ser, es imposible ya que… pero eso explica los rastros de transmutación.-Esto es lo que quiero recuperar-

-¿Una piedra?-pregunto Naruto

-No es cualquier piedra pequeño es una piedra filoso… digo una piedra especial para estudios arqueológicos-respondió nervioso, ya estoy segura, estuvo a punto de decirlo. Pero debo ser cuidadosa, el Hokage debe saber que… no espera, mi padre no ha hablado con él desde hace años, así que no debe saber, le di una ligera mirada y se dio cuenta y me sonrió. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

-Entonces ¿me ayudarían?-preguntó

-Dijo en la Tierra de las Olas ¿no es así?-pregunto el Hokage, el señor asintió-Es más que perfecto, por petición de Naruto les daré una misión especial, pase por favor señor Tazuna-indico el Tercero

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Estos mocosos me llevaran?-un anciano con ropa de pescador y algo borracho apareció por la puerta-No me sentiré seguro con ellos, en especial con ese enano con cara de tarado-

-Jajaja, ¿Quién es el enano con cara de tarado?-Sasuke-kun y yo dimos un paso a su lado para que viera lo obvio, en cuanto lo capto se enojó, jaja, Naruto es tan tonto.

-Verán la misión que quería encomendarles era de ser guarda espaldas del señor Tazuna, y en efecto es en la Tierra de las Olas, así que será matar dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no creen?-dijo-Dejan al señor Tazuna sano y salvo en su hogar y recuperan la piedra del Dr. Parker-espera, ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que recuperemos la piedra para dársela a ese sujeto?

-Nos parece perfecto señor, saldremos mañana en la mañana equipo-nos dijo Kakashi

-Vaya muchas gracias, yo los esperare aquí-menciono el sujeto, no eso no estaba bien. Lo detendré ahora

-¡Genial! ¡Por fin una misión real!-grito Naruto

-Señor Tazuna puede retirarse, Dr. Parker, necesitaremos sus datos-dijo Iruka

-Con gusto-dijo sonriendo. Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban saliendo seguido de Kakashi, que se me quedo observando al ver que no me movía

-¿Sakura? Vámonos-los demás me observaron con duda-Oye, ¿no me escuchaste? Mañana tenemos que…-

-Dr. Parker, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dije decidida acercándome a él mientras sigilosamente metía mi mano en mi bolso ninja buscando un arma.

-C-claro, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Verá aunque no lo crea, a mí me interesa mucho la arqueología, y quería preguntarle ¿Qué estudios conlleva usar esa piedra?-

-Oh bueno pues, busco pistas acerca de civilizaciones antiguas, y trato de encontrar viejos relatos-

-Oh ya entiendo, pero creo que estudiar el cuerpo humano y sus composiciones no tenga nada que ver…-respondí

-¿C-como…?-me pregunto

-Vi sus cosas un momento, y logre apreciar algunos diagramas del cuerpo humano y sus elementos-

-Oh… eso… Jajaja, bueno sí… necesitas apuntes para identificar fósiles…-

-Pero se supone que es un tabú ¿no es así?...-dije seria, sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí

-¿U-un tabú…? Claro que no… la investigación arqueológica no tiene leyes que no permitan...-lo interrumpí momentáneamente

-¿Me permitiría ver un poco sus dibujos?, me interesa mucho sus investigaciones-

-Oye Sakura, no es momento para…-dijo Kakashi

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-respondió, volvió a abrir su mochila. Cayó en la trampa. Al ver que se sentía asustado al no encontrar los dibujos-O-oye tú…-me miro asustado, rápidamente con intención, le mostré mi kunai y me dirigí hacia él, en modo de defensa, el tipo se quitó uno de sus guantes mostrando un circulo en ambas manos, las puso en el suelo y formo un escudo. Perfecto, cayó en mi trampa. Solté el kunai y junte mis manos, toque el suelo y se formó un pilar que lo levanto, al tenerlo a mi alcance, use una técnica de ataque y lo deje inmovilizado debajo de mí, tome de nuevo el kunai y lo coloque en su cuello.-H-Hey…-me dijo asustado

-¡Oye Sakura! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-todos se acercaron a mi curiosos. Kakashi-sensei trato de quitarme de él pero no lo deje

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú maldito cabello se me hacía familiar! ¡Eres la amiga de Acero!-gritó

-¿Ah, me conoces? Bueno si no quieres que te vaya peor, dime ¿Quién te hablo de la piedra?-pregunte

-Sakura, explícanos que pasa-dijo el Hokage-Kakashi sujétalo-él asintió y le dé oportunidad de hacer lo indicado, di un paso hacia atrás viendo al sujeto

-¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí y quien te dijo lo de la piedra?!-volví a preguntar

-¡Ni yo sé! ¡Me secuestraron y me trajeron aquí! Era el encargado de llevar la piedra al que la tiene en este momento, me dijeron ¡que pagarían bien! Pero no recibí nada, y me echaron, quería recuperarla pero no lo logre… me dijeron que me la devolverían al hacer otra piedra… estoy seguro que sabes, que tanto puedes hacer con eso… mira si me ayudas, tendrás lo que desees, podrás aumentar tu nivel de alquimia con eso, así que ¡ayúdame seremos poderosos y reconocidos!-le di una bofetada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a desear esa estupidez?! Gente ignorante como tú no tiene ni idea de lo que se mete…-le respondí

-Sakura-chan… ¿de qué hablas?...-me pregunto Naruto

-Es mejor que nos lo expliques-dijo Iruka

-Kakashi, lleva a este sujeto a la sala de interrogatorios y vete a descansar, mañana tendrán que prepararse para la misión-el sensei asintió y salió de la habitación.-Creo que tendré que hablar con tu padre de nuevo ¿verdad? Hace años que no hablamos…-me dijo

-No se encuentra ahora, esta en Central investigando lo mismo.-respondí

-Oh ya entiendo, bueno iré a hablar con él después, tú y tu equipo deben prepararse para eso-

-Pero Lord Hokage, la piedra…-

-Tienes que recuperarla…-me dijo

-Sí, entiendo. Me encargare de todo-dije

-Bien, retírense…-

Salimos los tres del despacho. Yo iba delante, mientras ellos me miraban curiosos, me sentía incomoda.

-¿Qué hiciste…?-Sasuke me pregunto deteniéndome

-Eso era…-

-Sakura-chan, invocaste algo increíble y le sacaste la verdad a ese sujeto…-

-Pues verán…-

-Tienes que explicarnos…-dijo Kakashi llegando

-Mañana de camino les diré todo, pero por ahora déjenme pensar…-dije retirándome

-¡A las 7 a.m.! En la entrada de Konoha, Sakura.-me dijo Kakashi-sensei, yo asentí y fui a casa. Le explique todo a mi madre y me aconsejo pedir ayuda de los demás. Fui al sótano de la casa, que es como un portal en especial a diferentes lugares y mundos. Tambien los tenemos en forma de pergaminos, así que agarre varios por si acaso, aun no iba a llamar a los demás, si no estaba segura, pero creo que mis sospechas son ciertas. Ese sujeto dijo, que harían otra piedra, y la tierra de las Olas era un pueblo que yo recuerde, si lo que pienso es cierto, están en grave peligro.

Al día siguiente me encontré con todos y salimos, en todo el camino íbamos en silencio hasta que unos rufianes nos atacaron, sin embargo Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei se encargaron de ellos y bueno Naruto se hizo un masoquista. Durante un rato más a pie, logramos llegar a un lago lleno de neblina, lo cual significaba que habíamos llegado a la aldea de la neblina. Íbamos en total silencio y totalmente serios hasta que Sasuke-kun lo rompió.

-Bien creo que es hora de la información…-dijo y nos giramos a verlo-Sakura… sabes a que me refiero…-

-¿Acaso paso algo?-pregunto el señor

-Vera tambien tengo una pregunta para usted señor Tazuna, ¿hay algo que quiera decirnos?-él lo miro con duda-Esos sujetos lo mandaron atacar a usted, una de nuestras misiones era dejarlo en su hogar sano y salvo, si no me dice la situación, al tocar tierra, tendré que darla por completada-

-Cómo has dicho, esto va más allá del objetivo de la misión principal, el sujeto que quiere mi vida es pequeño pero con una sombra mortal-

-¿Mortal? ¿Quién es?-pregunto

-Estoy seguro que lo conoces, es una de las personas más ricas, uno de los magnates de embarcaciones llamado Gato. Sí, es uno de los líderes de las negociaciones y ejecutivo prometedor pero, tomaba ventaja de sus socios y usa unos métodos crueles. Él vende droga y contrabando, usando pandillas y ninjas. Fue hace un año, que él se interesó en la Tierra de las Olas, uso el dinero de su fortuna para tomar control de todo. Él tiene miedo del puente que estamos construyendo ya que cuando toque tierra le quitara el control. Yo soy el constructor de ese puente-

-Entiendo, entonces digamos que usted es una gran interferencia en sus planes… un momento, ¿pandillas? ¿Sera que él tiene…?-

-A eso vamos con lo tuyo Sakura, puede ser que Gato, tenga esa piedra que buscaba el sujeto de ayer…-explico Kakashi-sensei-Creo que es momento que nos digas que paso ayer…-

-Bueno…-suspiré-Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, verán, para ponerlo en simples palabras, nuestro Clan tiene la habilidad de aprender nuevas técnicas de manera inmediata y precisa, desde que era niña he estado viajando con mi padre aprendiendo muchas cosas. Una de ella es esta, lo que vieron ayer se llama alquimia, es la ciencia en la que el individuo comprende la estructura de la materia, la deshace y luego la reconstruye, pero esta no es una técnica omnipotente, no es posible crear algo de la nada. Si alguien desea obtener algo, algo de igual valor debe ofrecerse. Esto se llama el concepto del Intercambio Equivalente en el Fundamento de la Alquimia. Pero existe un tabú en la alquimia… la transmutación humana-

-¿Transmutación humana…?-pregunto Naruto y yo asentí

-Sí, es algo que nunca debe violarse, pero con el poder de esa piedra, puedes olvidarte de las leyes de la alquimia y hacer todo a tu antojo…-

-A eso se refería el sujeto de ayer… pero eso es bueno ¿no? Quiero decir, tener que olvidar las leyes, ¿Por qué dijiste que era estúpido?...-pregunto Sasuke

-Porque usar eso es inhumano… -respondí con la cabeza gacha

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el sensei

-Por la manera en cómo está compuesta la piedra…-

-¿De qué está hecha…?-pregunto Naruto y yo trague duro

-Es un infierno el saber eso Naruto, cuando lo descubrí con mis amigos… fue lo peor…-

-¿De que esta hecho Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke

-El ingrediente principal de la piedra son humanos vivos…-todos me miraron atónitos-…Y en grandes cantidades, una piedra pequeña, tamaño de un guijarro, puede equivaler a cientos de personas…

-Espera… ¿Qué?... dices que… ¿usan a la gente para eso…?-pregunto Naruto. Ni Sasuke, ni Kakashi-sensei, ni el señor Tazuna quitaban su expresión

-E-espera… Sakura… entonces… lo que dijo…-

-Así es Sasuke-kun, es lo que sospecho… si es verdad de que piensan hacer otra piedra, puede que utilicen a la Tierra de las Olas… como ingredientes…-respondí seria


	3. Resembool

**Capítulo 2.-** Resembool

-¿La Tierra de las Olas?... ¿m-mi pueblo? ¡No! ¡No podemos permitir eso!-exclamo el señor Tazuna

-Por supuesto que no lo permitiremos, pero debo obtener más información y no precipitarme-dijo Sakura

-¿Más información? ¿No te parece suficiente con lo que tienes? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Hacer algo después de lo que pase?-replico de nuevo el anciano

-Señor Tazuna, cálmese, no deben descubrirnos…-dijo el encargado del bote en el que estábamos

-Tiene razón, entiendo su punto de vista, pero en este momento no tenemos la suficiente información para movernos-explico Kakashi

-Gracias, por lo tanto…-Sakura dejo de hablar y se quedó callada un momento

-¿Sakura?-pregunto el peli plateado

-¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto, sin embargo no respondió, hasta después de unos minutos que reacciono

-…Lo siento, me quede pensando en unas cosas…-dijo

-… ¿Y qué era lo que pensabas…?-pregunto Sasuke

-Nada importante… como sea, debemos ser precavidos por si ocurre algo-menciono

-Sí… como quiera, tienes que explicarnos más acerca de lo que nos enfrentamos-contesto el sensei

-Tendrá que esperar… pues…-en ese momento, el encargado detuvo el bote

-Hemos llegado, sean precavidos al bajar…-en pocos minutos todos estaban fuera del transporte-Les deseo suerte.-y tras decir eso, dio vuelta y desapareció entre la neblina

-Bueno, no nos separemos por el momento…-ordeno Kakashi

-Cuento con ustedes, llévenme a mi hogar en una pieza-dijo el anciano

-Sí…-respondió el sensei, empezando a caminar seguido de los otros

-¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde estás?-los demás giraron a ver al rubio confundido

-Lo primero que les digo… Sasuke ¡Búscala en los alrededores! Naruto, el Sr. Tazuna y yo, avanzaremos un poco más por si acaso…-el Uchiha asintió y se separó del grupo

Sasuke ya llevaba 15 minutos buscando señal de la pelirrosa, pero no encontraba ningún rastro de ella. No podría gritar, si no llamaría la atención, _"Que molesta es…"-_ pensó. Sin embargo escucho un sonido y se escondió en un arbusto cercano, buscando algún movimiento sospechoso, hasta que sintió que le tocaron el hombro y rápidamente se giró con kunai en mano.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, soy yo…-dijo la pelirrosa, el azabache se relajó y guardo su arma.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas…?-pregunto

-Lo siento, cuando me di cuenta me separe de ustedes-respondió algo nerviosa

-…Bueno, regresemos con el equipo…-dicho esto siguieron su camino y alcanzaron a los demás.

-Sakura, por favor no te separes…-dijo el sensei

-Sakura-chan ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!-dijo el rubio

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar… _Estuvo cerca…_ -respondió

~MOMENTOS ANTES~

SAKURA'S POV

-Gracias por lo tanto…-

- **"¿Sakura?... hija, ¿me escuchas?" "Sí, padre" "He escuchado todo del Hokage, he venido de casa de Izumi, Edward y Alphonse, van a Resembool, al parecer Edward va a una reparación de su brazo" "Entiendo, pero ¿Qué pasa con ellos?" "Ve por ellos, y tambien junto a Mustang. Y llévalos a tu misión" "¿P-pero porque? Usted me dijo que no podíamos…" "Les borraremos la memoria con tu ya sabes que…" "Pero… ¿Por qué tan de repente?" "A lo mejor… un homúnculo está ahí…" "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Habla en serio?!" "Es solo una suposición, de todas maneras, ve por ellos con los portales de los pergaminos, pero sin que se entere tu equipo" "¿Cómo hare eso?" "Recuerda lo que aprendiste, intenta separar una de tus personalidades, y Dejala de manera sólida, como nunca lo has intentado, dejaras a la más débil, pero sé que tu equipo te protegerá" "De acuerdo, cuando lleguemos a tierra, lo haré" "Bien hija, te dejare esto, en estos momentos necesito reposo" "Claro, padre."**

Al bajarnos y esperar a que el señor se hubiese ido, me escabullí a unos arbustos cercanos y vi como el equipo se alejaba.

-Bien… intentemos.-junte mis manos y me concentre, recordé cada paso del ritual y lo puse en práctica, en unos minutos, una nube empezó a tomar forma y por fin me vi a mi misma observándome-¿Lo hice? –

-Lo hiciste, somos increíbles ¿no?-me dijo sonriendo

-Vaya que sí, ¿Quién eres?-pregunte

-Soy Haruno Sakura, de Konoha-contestó. Es algo débil, pero puede proteger al Sr. Tazuna

-La más débil eh…-me dije a mi misma con lastima, ella sonrio tímidamente

-Lo siento, pero papá dijo que como era la primera vez…-

-Sí, entiendo. Pero como te conozco bien, estoy segura que puedes proteger al Sr. Tazuna.-dije tomándola de los hombros

-Déjamelo a mí.-respondió y yo sonreí-Entonces, ¿irás con Edward?

-Sí, debo hablarle de esto, si tenemos homúnculos aquí, será realmente un problema.-

-¿Crees que sea…?-

-A lo mejor, esa maldita siempre está en todo…-dije con furia

-¿Y qué le dirás a Mustang? Dudo que pueda salir de ahí…-

-Es un Coronel, puede arreglárselas. Viene o viene conmigo-

-De acuerdo. ¿Te iras de inmediato?-

-Sí, siento a Sasuke-kun cerca, debe estar buscándote… bueno buscándome o… tu sabes-sonreí-Bien, está a unos 15 metros, tardaré a lo mucho un par de días-dije sacando el pergamino y extendiéndolo en el suelo y empezando a hacer un sello-Te lo encargo.-me gire a verla y ella asintió-Aquí vamos…-el pergamino empezó a brillar, me agache y lo toque-¡A Central!-dije y en ese instante empecé a desaparecer.

FIN SAKURA'S POV

-¿Central? ¿No era Resembool?...-dijo la otra Sakura-Oh es verdad… Sasuke-kun-

~A las afueras de la ciudad~

En uno de los callejones de Central, una extraña luz se hizo presente.

-Demonios… ¿aquí fue donde mi padre regresó? Hubiera sido mejor en una pradera o algo…-dijo quejándose mientras se frotaba los hombros-Bueno, no importa, ya estoy aquí. Solo debo buscar…-corrió un poco y se detuvo al ver la Oficina de Central frente a sus ojos-Espera ¿Por qué demonios estoy en Central?... Yo iba a… Oh demonios, dije Central…-se lamentó-Bueno, no es tan malo, me llevare a Mustang a Resembool y de ahí regresamos con los demás…-dicho esto se dirigió con Mustang. No tardó mucho en llegar a la recepción. -Buenas tardes, me gustaría hablar con el Coronel Mustang

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero el Coronel está en una junta con su equipo…-respondió sin siquiera verla

- _¿Junta con su equipo? Ja, como si fuera posible…_ Esto es de suma importancia y debo verle…-dijo

-Si desea hablar con él, necesita cita-

- _¿Qué demonios?_ No tengo cita, necesito verlo-contesto. La mujer no se dignó a mirarla y tomó el teléfono de su izquierda

-Señor Coronel, hay una persona que desea verla… No, no tiene cita… Comprendo señor-al finalizar colgó el teléfono-El Coronel no tiene tiempo para recibirla, pida una cita y le atenderá de inmediato.

- _Maldito Mustang…-_ pensó y después suspiro.-Bien, no quería llegar a esto…-de su bolso ninja, saco un reloj plateado y lo coloco en la mesa de la recepción sorprendiendo a la mujer-¡¿Con esto es suficiente, no?! ¡Soy la Alquimista Estatal Sakura!-la mujer asintió

-M-mis más sinceras disculpas, adelante…-respondió avergonzada

-Gracias-dijo y volvió a guardar el objeto y camino con rapidez hacia la oficina del Coronel, al llegar, ni se dignó a tocar, solo a abrir la puerta de una patada sorprendiendo a los presentes. Incluyendo al hombre de traje militar azul con cabello negro y corto que estaba al teléfono.-Con que, junta con tu equipo ¿eh? Así que necesito cita, ¿para verte un par de minutos?-dijo avanzando hacia el escritorio

-Vaya… vaya, Sakura ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo Mustang colgando el teléfono.

-Necesito hablar contigo, hola Riza-saludo a la rubia de su lado y esta misma sonrio con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Hablar? ¿Acerca de qué?...-

-Al parecer, planean hacer otra piedra filosofal-dije seria y todo el equipo incluyendo el Coronel abrieron los ojos.

-¡¿Dónde?!-

-En mi mundo, al parecer se abrieron portales recientemente, y encontré un alquimista allá, estaba encargado de la piedra y la ha perdido con una pandilla de ahí.-

-Rayos… bueno, ¿quieres que vaya contigo para derrotar a esa pandilla?-dijo irónico-Te creí más fuerte.-

-Lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese un homúnculo dentro-contesto

-¡¿Hay uno ahí?!-

-No es seguro, pero a lo mejor, eso dijo mi padre…-

-Oh sí, me encontré al Sr. Haruno hace un par de días…-dijo pensativo

-Mi padre pidió por usted, así que necesito que me acompañe-

-Ya entiendo pero…-

-Señor, si gusta puedo acompañarlo, iré a avisar que estará ausente unos días-dijo Riza

-Sí, perfecto. Pero estos papeleos tengo que…-

-Ve, Mustang. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-dijo un hombre con un cigarrillo en su boca

-Havoc…-enseguida miro a sus demás compañeros y estos mismos asintieron-Perfecto, cuenta conmigo Sakura.-

-Bien, entonces andando, debemos ir por Ed y Al.-dije levantándome

-Escuche que fue a Resembool ayer-

-Sí, creo…-

-Su brazo estaba totalmente destrozado, a lo mucho se quedara allá 3 días. Te diré, déjame terminar unas cosas aquí y luego iremos con ustedes-sugirió el ojinegro

-Bien, pero no vayas a tardar-dijo comenzando a retirarse-Entonces me iré primero-

-Oh y a la próxima… toca la puerta-bromeo mirándola divertido

-Y tú a la próxima contrata a una mujer de mejor educación-respondió sonriendo saliendo del lugar, a los pocos minutos ya estaba fuera. De inmediato fue a la estación y compro el primer boleto a Resembool. Afortunadamente, el tren salía en 10 minutos, entro al vagón que le correspondía y espero a que se moviera. A los pocos minutos se escuchó el silbatazo y el tren empezó la marcha.-Sasuke-kun… Naruto… Kakashi-sensei… esperen por favor…-

~MIENTRAS TANTO~

El equipo 7 está en medio de una batalla, su sensei está encerrado en una prisión de agua por un jounin conocido como Zabuza, Naruto y Sasuke están intentando atacarlo.

-Sakura… danos una mano…-susurro Sasuke

-¿Qué…?-

-Ese día… hiciste una columna con tu alquimia… necesito que lo hagas de nuevo…-susurro mirándola. Sin embargo ella se giró.- ¿Qué ocurre…?

-Lo siento, en este momento… no puedo…-respondió bajando la mirada

-¿Bromeas? ¡Kakashi está encerrado! ¡Nosotros no podremos con ese sujeto!-dijo y unos ataques de agua lo hicieron girarse.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran? Nunca bajen la guardia…-dijo Zabuza

-Demonios… de acuerdo… nos encargaremos de esto… protege a el anciano…-dicho esto comenzó a atacar

- _Vamos "yo"… regresa pronto…-_

~MIENTRAS CON SAKURA~

- _¿Qué es este sentimiento…? ¿Habrá pasado algo con Kakashi-sensei y los demás…?_ Tengo que apresurarme… -después de unas horas la pelirrosa llego a su destino. Ya estaba fuera de la estación y fijo su vista en el único camino para la casa de los Rockbell.-Bien, andando-Sakura estuvo trotando hasta llegar a su destino, estaba atardeciendo y con cada paso veía más cerca la casa y finalmente logro notar, una gran armadura que entrenaba con un muchacho de cabello dorado, usando extremidades de repuesto, sonrio al verlos y camino lentamente hacia ellos

-¡Nii-san, ten cuidado, o si no romperás tu brazo!-dijo la armadura defendiéndose

-¡Esta todo bien, no te preocupes!-respondió con una sonrisa

-Veo que ustedes nunca cambiaran…-dijo la ojijade sonriendo. Los hermanos Elric se giraron a verla y tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Oh! ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Alphonse

-Hola Al, Ed. ¿Cómo están?-dijo abrazándolos a cada uno

-Pues ya sabes, salvando vidas-dijo orgulloso Edward

-Aja, tambien me da gusto verte-respondió

-Bueno, ¿Qué haces…?-

-¡Ed! ¡Al! ¡La cena esta lista! ¿Eh? ¿Clientes?-dijo una rubia en la entrada de la casa

-¡Hola Winry! ¡Soy yo! ¿Me recuerdas?-saludo sonriendo

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Sakura, tanto tiempo! ¡Pasa, adelante! ¡Acompáñanos!-dijo sonriendo

-Gracias, te tomare la palabra-respondió entrando a la casa, seguida de los hermanos.


	4. Regreso

**Capítulo 3.-REGRESO**

-Muchas gracias Winry-menciono cuando la rubia le dejo un plato frente a ella.-Me alegro de verlos chicos-dijo mirando a los hermanos

-Nosotros tambien, hace tiempo que no te veíamos-respondió la armadura

-Veo que has estado ocupada, cerca de medio año que no hay señales de ti y has cambiado mucho, ¿ha ido todo bien con el auto mail de tu brazo?-pregunto Winry sentándose

-Oh, eso… bueno, ya no estoy usando el auto mail…-respondió tocándose su hombro izquierdo. Los tres se sorprendieron al escucharla

-¿Qué… quieres decir? No me digas que...-especulo Edward mirándola seriamente

-¡No, no es nada de lo que piensas! Ya sabes que me la pasé viajando con mi padre, y bueno, en cierto lugar, una mujer me ayudo a restaurar mi brazo, aunque son células artificiales, si gustan en ir con ella, quizá podría…-

-No, descuida. Nosotros recuperaremos nuestros cuerpos a nuestra manera-dijo el hermano mayor

-Pero Edward quizá…-

-No, Winry. Mi hermano tiene razón, finalmente descubrimos que nuestro trato no fue justo, y recuperaremos nuestros cuerpos de la misma manera como lo empezamos. Además, no me gustaría un cuerpo artificial-dijo la armadura

-De acuerdo, además, siento decirles que aunque los llevara, creo que sería imposible, ya que ustedes solo poseen la alquimia-dijo la pelirrosa

-Oh sí, es verdad, tú tienes diferentes fuentes de energía, lo había olvidado-menciono Ed recargándose en la silla-Bueno y a todo esto, ¿a qué vienes ahora?

-Necesito su ayuda, en mi hogar, ya sabes, otro mundo, hay rastros de alquimia, y una piedra filosofal…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Ed

-Al parecer se han visto algunos portales abiertos, y al parecer un homúnculo entro por ahí y…

-¡¿Homúnculo?!-gritaron ambos hermanos

-Aun no estoy segura, pero mi padre dijo que era probable… por eso, quiero que me ayuden, tengo otra misión allá, así que no puedo estar en dos lugares diferentes…-dijo la pelirrosa

-Era todo lo que necesitábamos escuchar, que haya otra piedra cerca no es buena señal. Solo dinos donde ir, y te acompañamos-

-Gracias Al-sonrio

-Bueno vámonos ya, entre más rápido lleguemos mejor.-dijo levantándose Edward

-Oh bueno, tendremos que esperar a Mustang primero-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué hay que esperar a ese sujeto?-pregunto

-Pues, en realidad no lo sé, mi padre me dijo que lo llevará conmigo, así que esperemos…-

-Si no hay otra cosa que hacer… Winry, ¿puedes calibrarme el auto mail?-pregunto a la mecánica

-Oh, claro. Vamos, espera. Sakura ¿podrías decirme como es el clima?-

-Ah, es la aldea de la neblina, así que… bueno te imaginaras, muy húmedo-

-Comprendo, entonces, tengo lo perfecto para ti. Vamos Ed.-el mencionado la siguió

-¿Y todo bien hasta ahora, Al?-pregunto la pelirrosa sentándose

-Pues como siempre, ya sabes… me entere que papá vino y…-

-¿Hohenheim?-

-Sí y bueno…

MIENTRAS TANTO

 _-¿Qué pasa? Si Zabuza está acabado ¿Por qué me siento así?... Siento que se me olvida algo… importante… Algo está mal…_ -

-¿Se encuentra bien, sensei?-pregunto Naruto

-Eh… sí. Para terminar lo que les decía, los ninjas rastreadores son muy eficientes, se encargan del cuerpo inmediatamente, así que no hay posibilidad de error-

-¿Realmente es tan importante?-pregunto Sakura

-Piénsalo, ¿recuerdas lo que hizo ese rastreador con el cuerpo de Zabuza?-pregunto Kakashi

-Bueno, no lo podemos saber, tal vez se lo llevo a algún lado-respondió la pelirrosa

-Exacto. Pero ¿Por qué? Él debió trabajar su cuerpo ahí, lo más pronto posible. Piensa en las armas que utilizo, ¿recuerdas cuáles eran?-volvió a preguntar serio

-Eran agujas…un segundo-contesto el azabache respondiendo

-Exacto, no eran gran cosa…-

-¿De qué tanto hablan? Ya terminaron con ese asesino-dijo el Sr. Tazuna

-Esta es la verdad, Zabuza sigue con vida-dijo serio, impresionando a todos a excepción de Sasuke que ya había analizado todo

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto el rubio

-Kakashi-sensei, usted mismo lo comprobó, dijo que su corazón se había detenido-

-Su corazón se detuvo en efecto, pero… solo fue temporalmente para simular su muerte. Las armas que usan los rastreadores son llamadas "Senbon", pueden penetrar muy profundo pero raramente matan a alguien, a menos que le den en un órgano vital no en el cuello. Estas Senbon son usualmente usadas en tratamientos para la medicina como la acupuntura. Los ninjas rastreadores son entrenados para saber todo sobre el cuerpo humano, hacer detener el corazón de alguien es muy facil para ellos. Por eso mismo, mi conclusión es que el rastreador no trataba de eliminarlo, sino de salvarlo-explico de la manera más sencilla posible

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco ¿no crees?-comento el anciano

-Para no levantar sospechas el ninja se prepara rápidamente, la duda es el inicio del desastre, todos los shinobi lo saben-dijo Kakashi y enseguida miro a un rubio que contenía sus ganas de golpear algo-Parece que te da gusto escuchar que Zabuza está vivo, ahora tienes otra oportunidad para acabar con él, ¿verdad Naruto?-

-Kakashi-sensei usted dijo que nos preparáramos rápido pero ¿cómo podíamos hacerlo cuando apenas nos podíamos mover?-pregunto la pelirrosa y Kakashi rió un poco

-Todavía puedo seguir entrenándolos-

-Espere, un entrenamiento de último minuto no nos hará más fuertes como para detener a Zabuza, usted apenas logro derrotarlo aun con Sharingan, debemos ser razonables con esto-

-Sakura, ¿Por qué crees que logre derrotarlo?... Porque ustedes me ayudaron, han madurado. Naruto-el rubio lo miro-Tú maduraste más que todos-dijo sonriendo

-Oh, así que lo noto Kakashi-sensei, le prometo que todo mejorara-respondió el oji azul

-¿Lo piensas? ¡Yo creo que nada de eso ocurrirá!-dijo una voz al fondo de la habitación, los presentes se giraron a ver a un pequeño niño con un gorro blanco con franjas azules y pantalón verde azulado

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-exigió saber Naruto

-¡Inari! ¡Eres tú!-dijo el anciano extendiendo los brazos y el pequeño corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Bienvenido Abuelo-

-Inari, eso fue muy irrespetuoso. Estos ninjas ayudaron a tu abuelo y lo trajeron sano y salvo-dijo la madre regañándolo

-Está bien, yo tambien soy irrespetuoso-defendió el abuelo

-Mamá ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Estas personas morirán, Gato y sus subordinados los encontraran y los exterminaran-expreso el niño

-¿¡Que has dicho?!-grito el rubio-¡Te demostrare que ese idiota estará derrotado tan solo al enfrentarse a mí! ¡Yo seré Hokage! ¡Ese sujeto no es rival para un héroe tan grandioso como yo!-

-Ja, eso de los héroes es una farsa. ¡Tú solo tienes ideas estúpidas en tu cabeza!-

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso?-Naruto se acercó para tratar de agredirlo pero Sakura se lo impidió

-¡Cálmate, Naruto!-

-Si quieren seguir vivos, deberán regresar por donde llegaron-dicho esto salió de la habitación

-Lamento todo esto-dijo el anciano

-No se preocupe-dijo Kakashi-De todas maneras, Sr. Tazuna, ¿podría dejarme con mi equipo a solas?-

-Eh, claro por supuesto-respondió levantándose y saliendo de la habitación junto a su hija-Si necesitan algo, estaremos en el comedor

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto el rubio volviéndose a sentar

-Estoy seguro que Sasuke puede explicarlo mejor que yo-el azabache se giró hacia él y asintió-Sabes a lo que nos referimos, Sakura-dijo mirándola y ella bajo la cabeza comprendiendo a que se refería

-Cuando pedí tu ayuda, para sacar a Kakashi-sensei de esa cosa… me dijiste que no podías hacerlo…-Naruto lo miro confundido

-O-oye teme, no la molestes. ¡Estaba protegiendo a Tazuna, claro que no podía hacer dos cosas a la vez!-

-Cierra la boca, dobe… El día que nos enseñó esa habilidad fue impresionante, y no le tomo ningún esfuerzo en hacerla… así que ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes un límite o algo?...-ella no dijo nada-Sakura, dinos-

-No realmente… bueno verán…-ella suspiro-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada más que contarles, yo, en estos momentos no puedo hacer alquimia…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el viaje? ¿Tienes un límite?-pregunto Kakashi

-No… más bien, tendría que estar aquí Sakura…-respondió a lo bajo

-¿Tiene que estar Sakura?-pregunto confuso el rubio-Pero… ¿tú eres Sakura-chan, no?-ella se quedó callada

-¿No eres Sakura?... Entonces quien…-pregunto el Uchiha y comenzando a sacar un kunai

-¡No, esperen! ¡Sí, soy Sakura, pero a la vez no…!-contesto agitando los brazos

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kakashi

-Solo soy una parte de Sakura…-

-¿Una parte…?-pregunto Sasuke

-Sí, digamos que la de este lugar, donde solo utilizo el chakra.-

-¿Y qué paso con la verdadera Sakura?-pregunto el peli plata

-No ha de tardar, espero… en estos momentos, se encuentra buscando a otras personas para que nos ayuden en esto.-

-Pero cuando…-

-Sasuke-kun, mejor que ella, les responda a todo lo que quieran, es mejor que ella les hable de eso, ya que… cuando esas personas vengan… quizá no vuelvan a ver a Sakura, o más bien, no vuelvan a verme de la misma manera…-los tres guardaron silencio asimilando las palabras de la chica

RESEMBOOL

De la estación de tren ya se lograban ver dos siluetas, con una ligera maleta en mano. Un pelinegro y una rubia. Quienes estaban buscando a ciertas personas.

-Oye, ¿crees que debimos haber avisado primero?-pregunto el Alquimista de Fuego

-Le dije señor, que debíamos habernos comunicado antes-reprendió ligeramente

-Bueno, bueno. Podemos solucionarlo, solo debemos llamarlos-dijo acercándose a un teléfono cercano y empezando a marcar

 _-_ _¿Diga? –_

 _-Hey, Sakura, estamos ya en la estación-_

 _-¿Y…?-_

 _-Pues, que no los vemos por ningún lado-_

 _-Vaya, estamos a 2km de ahí Coronel, pregunta por los Rockbell y te aseguro que te dirán donde seguir, ¡te esperamos!-_ y colgó, el pelinegro suspiro y regreso con su acompañante

-¿Y bien?-

-Creo que debiste mejor hablar con ella… Vamos, me dijeron que cualquiera en el pueblo sabe dónde viven-comento sonriendo

-¿Quién era, el Coronel?-pregunto Ed saliendo del cuarto de donde se encontraba

-Sí, ya vienen en camino. Al, ¿estás listo?-la armadura asintió

-Waa, estoy emocionado, será la primera vez que vaya a otra dimensión-dijo alegre, pero su voz se rompió.-Un momento, ¿no habrá problema verdad, Sakura-san? ¿No le pasara nada a mi sello?

-Para nada, hace unos minutos hice un jutsu para que tanto ustedes como Mustang, sean capaces de usar la alquimia allá-respondió relajando a la armadura

-Bien, entonces hay que prepararnos-Winry apareció al lado de Ed y le dio su típica maleta de siempre-

-Dentro están tus cosas y algunas piezas por si acaso el auto mail no funciona, Sakura podrá ayudarte en ese caso-dijo la rubia

-Sí, gracias.-respondió tomando la maleta y los tres salieron. Esperaron unos 10 minutos y aparecieron tanto Mustang como Hawkeye-¡Hey, Coronel! ¡Te tardaste mucho!-saludo sonriendo

-Acero, tiempo sin verte… bueno, ahora sí, creo que necesitas la ayuda de los adultos-

-¿Qué dices? Si yo quisiera podría derrotar a esos sujetos enseguida-dijo orgulloso

-Bueno, bueno. Ya estamos todos, es mejor prepararnos-tranquilizo Al

-Sí, comencemos, gracias por todo Winry-dijo Sakura y la rubia asintió

-Vayan con cuidado-respondió

-Bien, aquí vamos-la pelirrosa tiro el pergamino e hizo un sello, y comenzó a brillar-¡Todos tóquenlo!-los presentes hicieron lo pedido mirando confusos y nerviosos lo que pasaba-¡Regreso!

MIENTRAS TANTO

Naruto y los demás habían comenzado su entrenamiento, el ejercicio era utilizar su chakra para poder trepar un árbol sin usar las manos, con un kunai iban a ir marcando cada progreso, Sakura, al principio fue la que mejor obtuvo su manejo de chakra, seguida de Sasuke y claro que Naruto al final. Llevaban cerca de 4 horas intentando superar cada marca, la pelirrosa se recostó un momento hasta que sintió cierta energía venir de su bolso trasero, dejando de lado el kunai se levantó atrayendo a los demás.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? ¿Cansada?-pregunto Kakashi. De inmediato la pelirrosa saco el pergamino y lo tiro al suelo extendiéndolo, los demás estaban observando al pergamino que brillaba.

-Ya está regresando…-dijo sonriendo

-¿Regresando…?-pregunto Sasuke-¿Te refieres a…?-enseguida una luz los cegó a todos obligando a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con sus manos

-¡Demonios, Al! ¡Bájate de mí, pesas!-

-¡L-lo siento hermano!-

-¿Está bien, señor?-

-Sí… de alguna forma…-

-Creo que hemos regresado-esa voz, claro sin duda era la de Sakura, pensó el Uchiha. Al retirarse el humo que se había provocado y que los demás abrieran los ojos se sorprendieron al ver a su compañera de equipo, junto a una armadura gigante y otras tres personas-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Q-que hacen aquí…?


	5. Revelación

**Capítulo 4.-Revelación**

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-pregunto la pelirrosa-Se supone…-dijo viendo a su otra parte-P-puedo explicar…-

-Les he dicho todo-dijo la otra Sakura acercándose-Me alegro de verlos muchachos-sonrio mirando a los presentes

-Eh… que interesante… ¿puedes hacer copias de ti?-dijo Edward analizando a la otra Sakura

-Esto es realmente interesante-comento sonriendo Mustang

-¡Es impresionante, Sakura-san!-dijo la armadura

-¡Ese tipo es enorme!-grito Naruto y como consecuencia, recibió un golpe de parte de Kakashi-¡Auch!

-Sé más respetuoso-menciono-Así que, ¿esta es la ayuda que mencionabas?

-Sí, ellos son mis amigos. Ellos son los hermanos Elric, Edward y Alphonse-señalo a la armadura y al oji dorado-Ella es Riza Hawkeye, y él…es alguien sin importancia-termino sonriendo ridiculizando al alquimista de fuego.

-Mustang, mi nombre es Roy Mustang-sonrio

-Un placer, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, soy el líder de esta misión. Y ellos son mis alumnos, este chico irrespetuoso es Naruto Uzumaki, y aquel muchacho es Sasuke Uchiha-señalo a cada quien

-Bueno, para empezar… ¿Por qué usted está usando muletas?-pregunto Edward

-Oh eso, bueno tuvimos una reciente pelea…-respondió sonriendo-Pero estoy bien, no se preocupe-

-¿Pero que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Sakura

-Mejor míralo tú misma-dijo acercándose la pelirrosa a ella, tomo sus manos y lentamente empezó a regresar a ser una misma

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Entonces sigue con vida?!-pregunto aterrada

-Eh si, vaya realmente no dejas de sorprenderme Sakura-dijo el sensei sonriendo

-¿Quién? ¿Quién sigue vivo?-pregunto Edward

-Te lo explicare luego Ed, por ahora vayamos a conseguir un lugar donde puedan quedarse-dijo Sakura

-¡Eh! ¿Significa que solo fuiste por nosotros sin preparación? Espero que tengas un plan Haruno-dijo irónico Mustang

-¿En serio? Pero para eso está usted Coronel, vamos démonos prisa-respondió pero en el instante en que iba a caminar un dolor agudo en sus piernas hizo que se detuviera-Ugh… mi cuerpo…-empezó a sobarse lentamente los brazos-¿Qué rayos? ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Este entrenamiento es de locos!-le reclamo

-Vaya, ya entiendo. Al regresar a ser tu misma, tienes ahora lo que paso con la otra Sakura. Que interesante-dijo Kakashi-Creo que no será necesario, estoy seguro que el Sr. Tazuna los dejara quedarse en su casa

-De acuerdo, entonces iré con ellos y pedirles el permiso-dijo la pelirrosa

-Adelante, los veremos en la cena. Sasuke, acompáñalos por si acaso-ordeno al pelinegro

-¡Eh…! ¿Por qué el teme es el único que irá?-se quejó el rubio, el peli plateado señalo el árbol con el poco progreso que llevaba-Demonios…-

-Entonces, andando…-dijo el pelinegro comenzando a caminar seguido de los recién llegados.

Conforme iban caminando, Sakura y Sasuke iban caminando a la par sin mencionar palabra alguna, mientras que detrás de ellos, los "extraños" miraban a los alrededores por si veían algo fascinante y platicaban entre ellos.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun… y lo siento…-se disculpó la pelirrosa llamando la atención del pelinegro

-¿Por qué te disculpas…?-pregunto

-Bueno, lo vi… ya sabes, lo que paso con mi otra yo, cuando le pediste ayuda… no pude hacer nada…-

-Ah… eso. Ya no importa… pudimos arreglárnoslas sin tu ayuda…-

-A-ah… sí de hecho, me impresionaron, tú y Naruto…-respondió algo desanimada

-Bueno, ¿Qué harán ahora?-pregunto

-Yo continuare con ustedes, ellos irán a investigar más, veremos si hay algo en los alrededores-

-¿Saben pelear?-

-Claro, son los mejores allá.-

-Ya veo…-

Y de nuevo el silencio reinaba, cuando llegaron a casa del Sr. Tazuna y con la explicación de las circunstancias, aceptaron en que se quedaran con ellos. En la preparación de los cuartos el tiempo paso deprisa, ya cuando se dieron cuenta, todos estaban en la mesa cenando.

-Esto esta delicioso, le agradecemos su hospitalidad-dijo Mustang a los dueños del lugar

-Al contrario, ustedes que se encargan de protegernos, hace tiempo que no teníamos tanta gente en esta casa-respondió la señora, y luego observo a cierta persona que no probaba nada-Hijo, ¿no tienes hambre? Esa cosa debe ser muy pesada-

-¿Eh? ¡No! No, gracias. Estoy bien, antes de venir, comí mucho y no estoy hambriento-respondió

-S-sí, entonces yo comeré por ti, Al ¿de acuerdo?-comento el mayor de los Elric

-¡S-sí, gracias hermano!-

-Vaya el hermano menor se preocupa más por el mayor-comento el anciano, haciendo un "click" en cierta personita.

-L-lo siento, pero él es mi hermano mayor-dijo la armadura

-Debes estar bromeando, ese sujeto es un enano-señalo Inari y cierto baji… perdón, persona, se levantó tratando de controlarse

-Vuelve a repetir eso… te desafío a que lo digas…-reto de manera siniestra mientras se tronaba sus nudillos, incomodando al pequeño.

-¡Ya deténganse! ¡Ed, eso te pasa por no tomar la leche desde pequeño!-reprendió Sakura

-¡E-e-eso que tiene que ver! ¡La leche es asquerosa es todo!-se defendió volviéndose a sentar cruzándose de brazos

-Sigues siendo un niño, Acero-comento Mustang

-¡¿Qué has dicho maldito?!-

-Señor, absténgase de comentarios-regaño discretamente la rubia

-Oye, hace tiempo que me lo pregunto, pero ¿Por qué le dices Acero?-pregunto el rubio

-Digamos que es su seudónimo como Alquimista Estatal, así como el mío, yo soy el alquimista de Fuego y Haruno es la Alquimista Estatal Sakura, aunque no cambia mucho que digamos-respondió Mustang

-¡Espera! ¿Sakura-chan, tambien pertenece a eso?-pregunto asombrado

-Lamentablemente sí, tenemos que soportarla solo porque paso el examen-

-Bien que has aprovechado de mí ¿no crees? He resuelto los casos que ni tú podrías en una semana-respondió irónica y Mustang sonrio de lado

-Creo que nos estamos relajando demasiado-dijo Riza-

-Vamos Teniente, no sea…-

-Sin ofender señor, pero necesitamos movernos rápido, no estamos seguros si está ocurriendo algo fuera-

-Tienes razón, entonces andando Teniente-dijo levantándose seguida de Riza-Lo siento, nosotros pasaremos la noche en otro lado, veremos si hay algún movimiento sospechoso

-No tienes por qué apresurarte, Riza acaban de llegar-trato de hacer razonar Sakura

-Con todo su respeto señorita, deberíamos investigar lo más pronto posible-

-Bueno, sabes que no puedo ir en contra tuya-dijo sonriendo

-Los veremos después, Sakura, toma esto-le lanzo un transmisor que ella atrapo en el último instante-Con esto estaremos comunicándonos, si encontramos algo, les avisaremos

-De acuerdo-

-Acero, no hagas estupideces y compórtate adecuadamente-se burló hacia Edward

-Ja, mira quien habla, él que se larga después de la hospitalidad que le ofrecen-respondió-Más vale que no muera Coronel.-el mencionado solo suspiro y al par de minutos, solo quedaba un silencio neutro.

SAKURA'S POV

Después de que Mustang se había retirado, por error mío debido a mi curiosidad, toque un tema delicado acerca de la familia del Sr. Tazuna, me sentí muy mal por Inari al escuchar lo que había pasado con su padre. Ed y Al se quedaron en la habitación donde se quedaba Kakashi-sensei y él se quedó con Naruto y Sasuke. Ya era tarde así que me recosté un poco y me quede dormida, pero…

 _-¿Dónde…? –Miré en diferentes direcciones y no lograba ver nada, todo estaba en blanco, literal, totalmente vacío, sin embargo yo recordaba el haber estado aquí-¿Hola? ¡Ed, Al! ¡Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun! ¡Alguien!-grite mientras buscaba señales de alguien-Un momento… esta sensación es…-enseguida me di cuenta, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, porque sabía que era lo que había detrás de mí, y lentamente me gire y como había imaginado estaba ahí… La Puerta de la Verdad… sin embargo, algo capto mi atención, una figura inmóvil, me acerque más y me sorprendí al ver un cuerpo delgado, donde se notaba que no había comido nada en años, sus uñas largas, sus costillas marcadas, su cabello largo y … dorado… me tensé al ver su rostro esquelético, sobre esas ojeras tan marcadas, vi esos ojos ámbar que conocía bien, al verme, su boca formo una leve sonrisa-¿Al…?-pregunte- ¿Eres tú…Al?_

 _-¿Sakura-san? Vaya, has cambiado mucho…-_

 _-Tú… gracias a Dios… estas bien… vamos… te llevare de regreso, Edward y los demás te esperan-en el momento que quise dar un paso, unas extraños, largos y delgados brazos empezaron a rodearme, me sujetaron de mis brazos, piernas y cintura e intente todo por tratar de quitármelas-¡Al! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Tenemos que irnos!_

 _-No puedo irme… porque… tú no eres mi alma…-me sonrio y cerró los ojos mientras yo seguía siendo retenida por esas cosas, de inmediato se escuchó que otra Puerta empezaba a abrirse, sacando más de esas cosas para atraparme._

 _-¡Al! ¡Alphonse! ¡No!-me seguía jalando hasta mas no poder, y cuando me di cuenta, vi ambas puertas cerrarse pero… no me dejé y con toda mi fuerza logre volver a abrirlas para ver la cara de sorpresa de Al-¡Alphonse! ¡Alphonse! ¡Volveremos! ¡Ed o yo! No sé cuándo… ¡Pero te aseguro, que volveremos por ti! ¡Solo espera un poco más! ¡Espéranos!-_

 _-Tú… te pareces mucho a él… me dijo las mismas palabras que me has dicho… esperare pacientemente…_

 _-¡Te lo prometo!-después me deje llevar y volví a la oscuridad_

-Al…-susurre mientras abría levemente mis ojos, me senté en el futón y coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas comenzando a sollozar por lo que había pasado, espera… él dijo, que fueron las mismas palabras, acaso ¿Edward ya había visto a Alphonse ahí?... me levante y salí un momento a un puente cerca el río, lago o lo que sea, me senté a la orilla para refrescar mi rostro, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakura?...-me gire a ver a la persona que me había hablado y me relaje un poco.

-Sasuke-kun… nada, solo… no podía dormir…-respondí volviendo mi vista hacia el agua, él suspiro y se sentó a mi lado

-¿Ha pasado algo…?-

-No… nada ¿P-porque preguntas?-me gire a mirarlo y Sasuke lentamente empezó a acercar su mano hacia mi rostro sorprendiéndome e instintivamente cerré mis ojos, a los pocos segundos, sentí el frío y delgado dedo índice de Sasuke acariciando una de mis mejillas.

-Has llorado… ¿todo está bien…?-

-Sí… tranquilo. Son cosas mías…-

-Acaso… ¿es algo que no puedes contarme…? Si quieres reservarlo para ti, no me importa. Después de todo no es de mi incumbencia…-

-¿Estas preocupado por mí?-

-No. Sólo pensé que no conocía muchas cosas de ti, a pesar de que estamos juntos en la academia…-

-Bueno, después de todo es algo que no mencione a casi nadie…-

-¿Casi? ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?-

-Además del Hokage, la única persona que me descubrió fue Ino, fue accidentalmente… y luego, pues le conté todo acerca de mí…-

-¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste antes? Al menos, pudiste hablarlo con Kakashi, y que él…-

-La verdad es que lo hice…-

-¿Lo hiciste?-

-No lo discutí claro, se supone que le pedí al Hokage que le mandara la información en mi perfil, pero supongo que ni siquiera lo leyó-

-Eso explica….-

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-al escuchar semejante voz, que no tarde en reconocer, nos giramos a ver a Edward que venía en compañía de Alphonse

-¿No pueden dormir, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san?-pregunto Alphonse

-Solo salimos a tomar aire-respondí sonriendo-Acompáñenos-dije señalando algo de espacio justo a mi lado

-Ya que insistes-dijo Edward sonriendo y junto con Al, se sentaron junto a mí, y dirigían su vista hacia la luna-Es una gran noche…-

-Tienes razón hermano…-

-Oye tú… Alphonse, ¿no estas exagerando?-pregunto Sasuke y nosotros lo miramos confundido-Si hubiese un enemigo, no dudaría que te brindaría buena defensa, pero en la agilidad, dudo que puedas moverte con esa cosa, ¿la usas incluso para dormir?...-

-Ah… bueno, eso… verás…-empezó a buscar excusas, suspiré y lo hice callar levantando una mano.

-Tranquilo Al, mejor digámosle la verdad-sugerí

-Si estás de acuerdo con eso…-

-¿Qué verdad? ¿Hay más?-Nos miramos entre nosotros y asentimos, Al, comenzó a quitarse su cabeza y sin duda la cara de Sasuke era más que sorprendida-¡T-tú…! ¿Qué demonios?

-Ed…-dije mirándolo y él asintió, comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta roja dejando solo su camisa negra, mostrando su brazo derecho cubierto aún por el guante-Esta es la verdad Sasuke-kun…-

-¿Qué diablos paso con ustedes?...-

-No es una historia muy agradable que digamos…-dije

-No me pienso mover hasta que me cuentes todo Sakura…-

-Falta mucho para el amanecer, adelante Sakura-san…-

-Bien, supongo que recordaras lo que te dije sobre la Alquimia ¿no?-él asintió-¿Recuerdas el tabú que mencione?

-Si no recuerdo mal… "Transmutación humana" eso dijiste…-

-Así es… verás… nosotros… lo hicimos…-confesé-Claro que no usamos la piedra, hubiese sido imperdonable…-

-U-ustedes… ¿Qué…?-

-Nuestra madre falleció cuando éramos pequeños, y nuestro padre nos abandonó meses antes, nosotros en esos tiempos empezábamos a saber de la alquimia, gracias a todo lo que él tenía en casa, pero cuando finalmente, mamá se fue… Al y yo decidimos que la traeríamos de vuelta. Nos entrenamos con nuestra maestra, y ella nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos, cuando estábamos con ella, conocimos a Sakura y ella empezaba igual que nosotros, ella se ofreció a ayudarnos tras escuchar nuestra historia…. Pero eso fue… el peor error de nuestras vidas…-termino Edward

-¿A qué te refieres…?-

-Cuando mi hermano, Sakura-san y yo regresamos a Resembool, conseguimos todo lo que necesitábamos para traer de vuelta a nuestra madre, estábamos esperanzados de que volveríamos a verla… sin embargo…-

-¿Qué paso?-ninguno dijo nada-¿Qué demonios hicieron?...

-No pudimos traerla de vuelta… Alphonse sacrifico su cuerpo, Edward su pierna izquierda, y yo mi brazo izquierdo-dije tocando mi hombro-Yo me desmaye al instante y no supe nada más hasta 3 días después… en cambio, Edward se mantuvo despierto todo momento, él consiguió esta armadura, y volvió a intercambiar su brazo derecho por recuperar a Alphonse… sin embargo, solo pudimos obtener su alma…Es gracioso ¿no lo crees? Sacrificamos mucho para que esa tonta "Verdad" nos saliera con sus tonterías…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakura…?-

-La cosa que transmutamos ese día… no era nuestra madre.-dijo Edward serio, volviéndose a poner la chaqueta-Estoy más que confiado en saber que puedo recuperar el cuerpo de Al-

-A decir verdad Ed…-dije y él me miró-Vi a Alphonse hace poco…

-¿Qué? ¿M cuerpo…?-yo asentí-¿Cómo…?

-Fue en un sueño Al, sin embargo estoy segura que fue real, porque estuve en la "Puerta". Me dijo que alguien más ya lo había visto… Ed, ¿fuiste tú?-

-Sí… fue cuando estábamos en el estómago de Gluttony-

-¿Se enfrentaron a esa bola de carne?-

-Y no solo él… sino tambien a su creador… lo llaman "Padre"-

-Oh… eso creo haberlo escuchado antes…-dije

-¿De qué hablan…?-pregunto mi compañero

-Acerca de cómo nuestra vida no es siempre como queremos Sasuke-kun… estoy segura que esto es un poco confuso y preocupante para ti pero… por favor no te preocupes…-

-Creo que será mejor que tambien le cuentes esto a Kakashi y Naruto en el desayuno…-

-Sí, yo tambien lo creo…-


	6. Homúnculos

**Capítulo 5.- Homúnculos**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ustedes hicieron que…?!-grito cierto rubio escupiendo el arroz que ya había ingerido.

-Cielos Naruto, Sasuke-kun lo tomó de una manera más seria…-se quejó la pelirrosa

-Comprendemos que es algo difícil de entender pero mi hermano, Sakura-san y yo creímos que entenderían…-dijo Alphonse

-Déjalos Al, no es necesario convencerlos-comentó Edward

-Bueno, es algo complicado… entonces, ¿estás vacío, muchacho?-pregunto el anciano a la armadura, este mismo, se levantó y retiro el casco sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, excluyendo a Sasuke y a Naruto que gritó como loco, recibiendo un golpe de Sakura para callarlo.

-Demonios cuanto escandalo haces…-replicó Sakura

-En resumen, nos enfrentamos a cosas realmente peligrosas…-dedujo el sensei

-Si habla de la Piedra, en efecto, pero a lo mejor tambien nos enfrentamos a Homúnculos, o bueno creo que uno, ya que mi padre me lo comentó.-respondió la ojijade

-¿Homúnculo? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Inari entrando a la conversación

-Son humanos creados artificialmente, como por ejemplo lo que paso con nuestro incidente-respondió Edward-Hasta ahora nos hemos enfrentado a varios de ellos, tenemos información por si acaso logran ver alguno-

-Nos serviría mucho una descripción-pidió el peli plata

-Oh claro, por supuesto. Al, ¿tienes los documentos?-

-Claro hermano-Alphonse se dirigió al cuarto donde descansaban y saco varios documentos de la maleta de Ed, en cuanto obtuvo lo que quería regreso con los demás al comedor-Aquí están-

-Thank You-agradeció recibiendo las hojas, les dio una hojeada y las repartió por la mesa-Estos son algunos de ellos, primero esto tres-señalo-Esta de aquí se llamaba Lust, tenía un gran poder de ataque y podía regenerarse al instante, bueno, esa es una característica en común que tienen ellos

-¿Tenía? ¿Acaso ya no sigue con vida?-pregunto el rubio

-No, Mustang pudo acabar con ella-contestó Sakura-Los que siguen son Gluttony y Envy-señalo las fotografías

-Recientemente tuvimos una batalla con Gluttony, él era muy cercano a Lust, tanto que cuando se enteró que falleció y que Mustang la había asesinado, enloqueció y trato de comérselo-explico Alphonse

-¡¿C-comérselo?!-pregunto asustado el pequeño

-Digamos que el estómago de Gluttony es inmenso, según lo que nos dijo Envy, él es un intento fallido de la Puerta, y no tiene fondo, cuando peleamos contra él, nos metió dentro de su estómago junto con Envy y Ling…-aclaró Edward

-¿Y cómo salieron? ¿Y que es "La Puerta"?-preguntó Kakashi, él bajo la cabeza y se quedó callado-Creo que mejor no te pregunto…-

-Ni yo quiero saberlo Ed, pero me estoy haciendo una idea-dijo Sakura tristemente-Este estúpido o estúpida, se llama Envy, es una maldita víbora que además de regenerarse, puede cambiar de apariencia, y convencer a la gente en seguir sus deseos egoístas y codiciosos.

-Pero acabamos de escuchar que quedó atrapado con Elric…-comentó Sasuke

-Tuve que ocupar la ayuda de Envy para poder salir de ese lugar…-contestó Ed y Sasuke suspiró-Él es Ling Yao, es príncipe del reino de Xing, al igual que nosotros busca la piedra para poder quedarse con el trono de su país ya que el Rey está enfermo y no tardará en perecer…-

-¿Por qué lo mencionas?-pregunto la oji jade

-¿Recuerdas a Greed?-

-Ah, sí, el codicioso… me comentaron de él, escuche que King Bradley lo persiguió, pero no sé si logro asesinarlo…-reflexionó Sakura

-Ahora Ling es Greed…él posee la habilidad de endurecer su cuerpo totalmente-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿C-como…?-pregunto sorprendida

-En un momento lo sabrás Sakura-san, bueno este que está aquí es King Bradley, el Führer-todos menos Edward y Sakura lo miraron raro tras lo último que mencionó

-Führer es la persona de más alto rango en el ejército-explicó la pelirrosa viendo como la cara de confusión de sus compañeros desaparecía-Continua Al

-Gracias, antes de que nos enfrentáramos a Gluttony, Ling nos dijo de su enfrentamiento contra él y que tambien era un homúnculo, lo confirmamos cuando nos encontramos con Padre-

-Tener a una persona así en el alto mando, significa mucho control en el sistema del ejercito-analizo Kakashi-¿Quién es Padre?

-Es el sujeto que creó a todos los homúnculos, cuando salimos del estómago de Gluttony, Al ya estaba en la guarida y logramos ver sus capacidades, deduzco que tiene piedras filosofales en su cuerpo, ya que extrajo una y se la entregó a Ling, convirtiéndolo finalmente en Greed, así paso Sakura-la pelirrosa asintió-estos dos últimos son realmente poderosos, en fin este es un resumen de ellos, podrán identificarlos por sus rostros y si tienen esto en alguna parte de su cuerpo-enseño otra imagen con un símbolo extraño para ellos-Esto es un tatuaje de Ouroboros

-Bien, ¿alguna duda?-pregunto Sakura a los presentes y ninguno cambio su semblante de seriedad-

- _Vaya manera de ponernos al día-_ se escuchó en la habitación

-¿Quién?-Sakura comenzó a mirar a diversos lugares

- _No puedes verme, estoy en todos lados y en ningún lugar…-_

-Esa estúpida voz…-dijo con sarcasmo y miro a lo lejos el dispositivo que había dejado en una esquina de la habitación, en seguida lo tomo y lo acerco a los demás-¿Nunca dejas de ser un niño, Mustang?

 _-Oh vamos, estoy jugando contigo, desde hace unas horas que intentamos contactar con ustedes, escuchamos todo. Bueno, quiero decirte que en efecto, tenemos un homúnculo aquí o en tu mundo habitan muchas cosas raras…_

 _-_ ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto seria

- _Pues estamos pasándola muy bien en un lugar… ¡Oye espera Teniente!-_

 _-¡Permítamelo por favor! ¡Está perdiendo el tiempo! ¿Señorita Sakura?-_

-Aquí estoy Riza-

- _Estamos a unos 40 km de donde se encuentra, un bosque entero está destruido y varios testigos han dicho que lograron ver una bestia enorme como un dragón…-_

-¿Un dragón?-pregunto confundida

-¡Oh! ¡Esa debe ser…!-dijo Edward

-¡Envy!-finalizo Alphonse

-¿Envy? ¿Cambio su forma a un dragón?-

-No, bueno, creo que en realidad esa es su verdadera forma, aunque yo no la veo como dragón, parece un dinosaurio mutado con pelo…-analizo Ed

-¿Es el homúnculo que Sakura explico?-pregunto el Uchiha y ambos asintieron

-Parece que tendremos que darnos prisa en perfeccionar el entrenamiento…sugirió Kakashi

-¡Sí, vayamos!-gritó Naruto y de inmediato salió corriendo en dirección al bosque

-Hay que ver, nunca se cansa… ustedes ¿Qué harán?-pregunto el sensei a los hermanos

-Pues nosotros…-trato de responder Edward a la pregunta de manera nerviosa, Kakashi los había descubierto y sonrio tras su mascara

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Sakura puede entrenar con ustedes, ya que ella fue la mejor en el control del chakra-

-¿De verdad no le importa?-pregunto Alphonse

-En absoluto-respondió-Bueno, entonces nos retiramos Sr. Tazuna-se dirigió al anciano

-Claro, tengan cuidado-se despidió

-¡Auch!-gritó cierto ninja sobando su cabeza por el reciente golpe que obtuvo al caer, se levantó y miro de nuevo su progreso y lo comparo con el del Uchiha, el cual llevaba cerca de 2 metros delante de él-¡Demonios!-se quejó y miró hacia un costado, Sakura estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Alphonse y Edward, sus habilidades de combate eran muy diferente a como él la conocía en la academia. Era rápida y muy hábil al esquivar ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso Sasuke detuvo su intento para observarla, Kakashi miraba impresionado la batalla entre ellos tres, que se detuvo a los poco minutos para el descanso, la pelirrosa se recargo en un árbol al igual que los otros dos, y Naruto aprovecho para ir hacia ella-Sakura-chan…-ella lo miró

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito pedirte un consejo…-

-¿Un consejo? ¿Acerca del chakra?-este asintió y ella sonrio dulcemente

-Tú eres buena en esto, ¿podrías explicarme? ¡Pero no le digas a Sasuke que te pregunte!-

-Bueno, mira el chakra es….-

 _-¿Naruto le pidió un consejo a Sakura…?-pensó cierto azabache que observaba como su compañero platicaba con la pelirrosa y sonreía-Tal vez yo tambien debería…_

-Bien, ¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso muchachos? Es hora del almuerzo-informo Kakashi mostrando una cesta llena de comida. Enseguida los demás se acercaron a probar los deliciosos platillos.

 **LEJOS EN ALGUN LUGAR**

-Ese maldito mocoso me rompió la muñeca…-comento enfurecido un señor de baja estatura, cuerpo robusto, y lentes morados-¡¿Dónde está ese sujeto?!-pregunto a sus subordinados y en seguida salió un sujeto alto, de tez morena y cabello oscuro-¡Aquí estas! ¡Rápido! ¡Arregla mi mano!-le exigió

-Eh… existen diferentes palabras para cosas como esta ¿sabes?-respondió acercándose con paso lento, de su abrigo sacó una piedra rojiza y la aplico en la zona dañada curándose al instante al término de su uso…-Realmente eres molesto ¿sabes?

-Cierra la boca, si quieres techo y comida obedecerás mis órdenes-contesto gritándole mientras se alejaba del lugar

-Tsk… tenía que ser humano…-chasqueo la lengua el joven.


	7. Inicio

**Capítulo 6.-Inicio**

Todos habían regresado a la casa del señor Tazuna a cenar, todo fue normal y platicaban acerca del entrenamiento y otros anécdotas sobre los hermanos Elric con la alquimia, al ya caer la noche, todos se fueron a descansar. Sin embargo cierto peli negro no podía dormir, se removía entre las sabanas tras no conciliar el sueño, llegando así, a que se levantase y saliera de la habitación donde se escuchaban los ronquidos de cierto muchacho, sin embargo, no era el único que estaba despierto esa noche.

-Ese dobe… ni siquiera durmiendo deja de causar alboroto… ¿Cómo demonios Kakashi puede dormir…?-susurro para sí mismo mientras caminaba. Llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos, y camino unos metros hasta detenerse a unos cuantos metros del lugar, dio media vuelta e intento regresar, pero a los pocos minutos ya estaba practicando su chakra con unas rocas cercanas.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, Sakura, se levantó perezosamente ya que estaba sedienta, con algo de desánimo, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina haciendo el menor ruido posible, se sirvió un vaso de agua y al mientras bebía, vio a lo lejos al Uchiha alejarse- _¿A dónde irá Sasuke-kun ahora?-_ dejó el vaso en la mesa y lo siguió, sigilosamente, logro alcanzarlo y al mirar desde lejos, se sorprendió. Sasuke estaba tratando de levantar una ligera roca con su pie y casi lo lograba pero, al final siempre se destruía, no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa, que fue captada por el peli negro.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-exclamó

-Perdón, lo siento, Sasuke-kun soy yo…-reveló la pelirrosa y el mencionado se relajó.

-¿Y ahora porque estás aquí…?-

-Siento interrumpirte, pero te vi hace unos momentos y no pude evitar seguirte y ver que entrenabas-señalo con la mirada las rocas y el Uchiha giró su cara su cara un poco.-Veo que te encuentras ocupado, así que…-

-Sakura… ¿no quieres charlar un poco?...-

-¿Eh? Pero…-

-No importa… adelante, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más…-sin embargo la oji jade sonrió y tomo la mano del Uchiha sorpresivamente y lo llevo un poco más lejos-¡O-oye, ¿Dónde me llevas?!-Sakura se detuvo y observo el lugar

-Bien, aquí no nos verán, ni se escuchara el ruido-comentó, dio media vuelta, junto sus manos y las plantó en el suelo levantando una gran muralla de roca sorprendiendo al oji negro.- ¿Qué te parece? No es un árbol, pero la altura promete mucho-

-¿Por qué…?-

-Aunque sea solo esto, quiero ayudarte Sasuke-kun, el modo que usabas tu chakra hace unos momentos, no era el más óptimo. Es un gasto extra de energía si aún no logras controlarlo, así que si gustas, puedes seguir con el entrenamiento de Kakashi-sensei, usando esto-señalo la transmutación.

-Bueno…-respondió algo ¿nervioso? Captando la atención de la oji jade-Oye… verás… hoy… Naruto…-

-Oh eso…-captó de inmediato-Bueno en efecto, me dijo que no te dijera nada, pero somos equipo, debemos trabajar unidos, me pidió que le diera un consejo ¿quieres saberlo tambien?-solo respondió con su "Hmp" de siempre asintiendo un poco-La clave en esto es relajarte y concentrarte, como tú y Naruto competían no lograban manejar su chakra, por eso intenta usar tu chakra aquí y no pienses en nada más.-se acercó a él y le tendió su kunai, el peli negro se acercó hacia la muralla, la observó y después hizo un sello con sus manos y concentro el chakra en sus pies, tardó solo unos segundos y de inmediato se acercó corriendo a la muralla, y en efecto había avanzado más que la última vez, lo marcó con el kunai y regreso donde mismo de un salto, dio una ligera sonrisa hasta que escucho los leves aplausos de la chica.-Bien hecho, Sasuke-kun, cerca de 8 metros, le ganaste a Naruto como siempre, supongo que si practicas un poco más ahora…-

-Está bien… ya logré entenderlo un poco… mañana continuaré al mismo tiempo que el dobe…-interrumpió el chico

-Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces vayamos a…-Sasuke le detuvo tomándola de su brazo-¿S-Sasuke-kun…?

-¿No quieres quedarte un poco más…?...-

- _¡SHANNARO! ¡Sasuke-kun me ha pedido que este con él! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!-_ gritó el inner dentro de Sakura, y esta misma sonrió-¡Claro!-ambos caminaron de regreso a donde habían hablado la otra noche, esta vez, la luna estaba cubierta por las nubes, y el aire estaba más fresco que antes.-Es curioso…-el peli negro la miró con duda-Bueno, el que estemos en el mismo equipo, que haya obtenido una misión de un rango alto, que haya podido ayudarte en algo Sasuke-kun, que ustedes conocieran un poco sobre mí y acerca de uno de mis secretos…-

-¿Secretos…? ¿Aun ocultas algo…?-preguntó y está bajo un poco la cabeza-¿En que estas metida, Sakura?...-

-Si te lo dijera, tardaría más de una noche en decirte…-

-Sakura, no necesitas decirme nada, no son asuntos míos… si crees que deberías guardarlo para ti, haz lo que quieras…-

-No es eso Sasuke-kun, confío en ti y en Kakashi-sensei, hasta en Naruto… solo que… son muchas cosas…-Sasuke lo coloco su mano en su hombro y la miro fijamente

-Tenemos toda la noche…-

-¿Tienen toda la noche para qué?-se escuchó a sus espaldas, los dos se giraron sorprendidos al ver a la armadura-Parece que es popular, ¿verdad Sakura-san?-

-¡Al! ¡Me has asustado! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la chica

-Vi unas siluetas, y decidí averiguar que eran, y misterio resuelto-respondió sonriendo-¿Interrumpí algo?-los dos se miraron por unos segundos y después giraron sus rostros.

-N-no, para nada… ¿Sasuke-kun no crees mejor ir a descansar?-sugirió la oji jade

-Supongo…-

-Vamos Al, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la chica

-Esto es sospechoso. Ustedes harían buena pareja-elogió

- _¡SHANNARO! ¡AL! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!-_ ¿T-te parece?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Espera cuando el Coronel sepa de esto-bromeó Alphonse y la pelirrosa cambio su semblante

-Al… solo espero que ni siquiera pase por tu cabeza… ¿de acuerdo?-amenazó y asustó al mencionado que solo asintió-Bien, regresemos

-¡Auch!-se quejó el oji negro

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?-preguntó la rubia ayudándolo a incorporarse

-Sí… ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mirando el hueco debajo de él

-Espere señor, déjeme ver-intervino la chica y comenzó a observar dentro del agujero-¡Señor, hay un cadáver aquí!

-¿Qué?-de inmediato dio una patada hacia el suelo, y comenzó a excavar, ambos sacaban la tierra lo más pronto posible, y se desmorono dejando ver un gran hueco cerca de 3 metros de profundidad con un cuerpo lleno de gusanos en estado de putrefacción-Yo iré a ver Teniente, vigilé que nadie se acerque, la subordinada asintió y dio media vuelta con la pistola en mano.-Veamos…-Mustang se inclinó y se deslizo lo más lento posible-Demonios… apesta aquí…¡Teniente présteme una lámpara!-Riza de inmediato hizo lo que ordeno, se la arrojo y Mustang la encendió mirando el cuerpo con asco, no le gustaba mucho el olor a podrido y los gusanos no ayudaban mucho-Este sujeto lleva cerca de 1 semana muerto…-se levantó e ilumino el lugar con la lámpara y se dio cuenta de que se sentía algo de viento al final del lugar-Teniente baje por favor…-en unos segundos estaban los dos dentro.-Hay algo al final… vayamos a investigar-caminaron cerca de media hora y no encontraban nada, solo un largo camino que no parecía tener fin-Rindámonos Teniente, esto no lleva a nada-

-Señor, ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para retractarnos-siguió su camino hasta que empezaron a escucharse unas voces

-¡Ustedes no me sirven de nada! ¡Les dije que corrieran a todos los trabajadores del puente! ¡Ese maldito de Tazuna está a poco de terminarlo!-grito furioso Gato a los subordinados que estaban arrodillados ante él-Y tú-señalo al que estaba recargado en la pared-No has hecho nada de lo que decías, no me has servido para nada ¡inútil!

-Tsk… estas tan absorto en el puente, que solo piensas en la manera difícil-

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?-

-Porque mejor simplemente no aniquilas al líder de todo esto, ya sé-chasqueo los dedos sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él-Porque no capturas a su ser más preciado, su hija por ejemplo y la usas en su contra, y cuando él acepté las condiciones, ¡le arrebatas la vida de esa chica degollando su cuello!-sonrio y empezó a dar carcajadas de manera psicópata-¡Su expresión será fantástica! ¡Tan solo ver lo único que le queda muriendo ante sus ojos por su culpa! ¡Ah! ¡Los humanos realmente son tan manipulables!-empezó a abrazarse a sí mismo y a dar ligeros movimientos de caderas

-Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Me gusta eso!-respondió alegremente pero su expresión cambio-Pero aún quedan esos sujetos de Konoha…ni siquiera el maldito Zabuza logro acabar con ellos…-

-Él no estará solo… yo y un amigo ayudaremos a ese sujeto…-

-¿Amigo? ¿Te refieres al sujeto que trajiste contigo?-

-Sí… Sloth es muy servicial…-

-¡Es un gigantón bueno para nada! ¡Solo me ha servido para cavar tumbas!-

-Estas subestimándolo.-sonrio maliciosamente

-Está bien, seguiré tu consejo ¡Mañana atacaremos a esos de Konoha! ¡Tú!-señalo al más cercano-¡Avísale a Zabuza! ¡Primero será él quien se encargue! ¡Ustedes dos, mañana se encargaran de la chica después de que esos ninjas se vayan! ¡Y tú!-señalo a Envy-Le dirás a tu amigo que venga con nosotros-Envy sonrió cínicamente-¡Mañana será el día en que me apoderaré de todo!

-Señor, tenemos que ir y avisar a la señorita Sakura y a los hermanos Elric-

-Tienes razón, pero… no quiero perder de vista a ese homúnculo, dijo que tenía alguien más, ¿será otro?-

-¿Qué sugiere señor?-

-Ve a avisarles a los chicos, yo seguiré a ese sujeto… te veré al anochecer en nuestra base-ordenó

-Pero señor, si usted…-reclamó la chica

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, además, Haruno nos tiene a todos asegurados, si algo malo nos pasa ella lo siente y conociéndola y los Elric, vendrán de inmediato a salvarme, lo tengo controlado. No tienes que preocuparte por mí Teniente…-susurro tomándola de los hombros y viéndola fijamente

-Lo que iba a decir era que si usted se encuentra aquí detrás del muro, y tardamos cerca de 1 hora en llegar, en dar la vuelta tardaría y perdería de vista al sospechoso y arruinaría el plan-respondió destruyendo las ilusiones del peli negro

-Oh claro…-sonrio amargamente y sacaba un gis de su bolsillo y dibujaba un círculo a un lado de la pared, aplicó alquimia y se convirtió en una puerta-Entonces, la veo después Teniente-se despidió, deshizo la transmutación y desapareció.

-Tenga mucho cuidado señor…-susurro la chica

Mustang, afortunadamente, no logro ser detectado y logro seguir a Envy sin que este se diera cuenta, se retiraron a un poco de la base de Gato, que, por suerte, el alquimista logro recordar la ubicación, en esos momentos estaban a unos 2 km de donde estaban, entraron a un bosque espeso, Mustang seguía y se escondía de Envy que al parecer por fin se detuvo y Mustang se escondió y agudizo su oído

-¡Hey, Sloth!-le llamó y regreso de nuevo a su verdadera forma. A unos minutos, el suelo comenzó a temblar sorprendiendo un poco a Mustang, de entre los arboles salió un hombre gigante, lleno de músculos y cabello largo con la mirada perdida-Ahí estas

-¿Envy?... es molesto… tener… que cavar tumbas…. Muy molesto…-dijo pausadamente

-Yo sé, pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo salir de este lugar, y no tenemos más opción que seguir a ese idiota. De todas maneras, mañana creo que podrás salir a divertirte un poco-

-¿Sa…lir?-

-Exacto, necesitaré que mañana vayas a este lugar, cerca de medio día-le entrego un papel-Lo he escrito lo más sencillo posible, que hasta tu puedes entenderlo. Mañana será un día de mucha diversión.

-Perfecto… tenemos a otro querido homúnculo aquí…-susurro Mustang sonriendo mientras anotaba la ubicación del lugar en una hoja.

Mientras tanto, Riza salió del escondite sigilosamente y sin ser detectada. Iba lo más rápido posible pero se le dificultaba el ver gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo, como siempre logró acatar la orden del Coronel, se encontraba ya a unos metros de la casa que estaba a oscuras, lo que dedujo que a todos estaban dormidos, pero su idea cambio al escuchar voces a lo lejos, y voces que ella conocía muy bien

-Al, solo espero que ni siquiera pase por tu cabeza- _es la voz de la señorita Sakura,_ -pensó.-Bien regresemos.-al dar unos pasos, Riza salió sorprendiendo a los tres chicos-¿Riza? ¡Oh eres tú!-sonrió aliviada de verla y se acercó a ella-¿Estas bien? ¿Y dónde está Mustang?-pregunto buscando al pelinegro

-Señorita, tenemos información nueva…-anuncio seriamente mirándolos, Sakura se tensó y después se relajó, el verla a Hawkeye así realmente era de noticias malas

-Bien, Alphonse, levanta a Ed, Kakashi-sensei y Naruto, trata de no despertar a los Tazuna-ordenó y la armadura asintió y entro en dirección a la casa-Vayamos a comentar esto con los demás, con una taza de té…-

-Bien…-respondió agradecida. Al cabo de unos minutos ya todos se encontraban en la mesa, su mirada era seria a excepción de Edward y Naruto que estaban tratando de mantenerse despiertos.-Verán encontramos la base del líder…-

-¿De Gato?-pregunto el peli plateado y ella asintió-¿Y que descubrieron?

-En efecto, el homúnculo que cambia de forma, esta con ese sujeto. Asesino a un hombre y tomo su identidad. Mañana atacaran el puente, piensan tomar a la hija del Sr. Tazuna como rehén, y además…-

-¿Qué ocurre Riza?-pregunto Sakura

-Al parecer tenemos otro homúnculo aquí, creo que se llama Sloth…-todos la miraban incrédulos hasta los hermanos Elric

-¿Sloth? Nunca escuche de él… ¿Ed?-pregunto mirándolo

-Para nada…-negó con la cabeza

-El Coronel siguió al homúnculo para encontrar la ubicación del otro, por eso debo regresar, tengo que estar en la base…-dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Bien, muchas gracias por tu apoyo Riza, nos estaremos comunicando.-señalo el radio

-Sí, por favor, contáctenos para saber el plan. Con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y de nuevo salió del lugar en dirección a su destino

-Así que un plan… ¿y qué quieres hacer Sakura?-pregunto Edward

-Y ¿Por qué me miras a mí?-interrogo

-Estamos conectados contigo, nuestras vidas están en tus manos en este mundo-respondió Alphonse-¿No haremos nada?

-Oh querido Al, sabes como soy…-dijo sonriendo y Ed la imitó

-¿Qué piensas, Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto. Tanto él como Sasuke y Kakashi a miraban interrogantes

-Que si ellos quieren pelea…-todos la miraban fijamente-¡Pelea tendrán!-dijo seria


	8. Wrath

**Capítulo 7.-Wrath**

- _Y eso significa ¿Qué tienes un plan?-_ se escuchó en la habitación. Y los presentes fijaron su vista en el transmisor del fondo

-¿Mustang?-pregunto Sakura acercándose para tomar el aparato.

- _La persona que más deseas ver-_ respondió sarcásticamente y la pelirrosa rodó los ojos

-¿Dónde estás? Riza acaba de venir y decirnos todo-

- _Acabo de llegar a nuestro punto de reunión, ya sé dónde se encuentran esos homúnculos, hay un gigante al parecer cavando tumbas o pozos, y esta el que cambia de forma, el tal ¿Envy?-_

-Sí, es él, ¿alguna otra novedad?-

- _Pues además de la Teniente, tengo algo que quizá nos beneficie-_

 _-_ ¿Algo que nos beneficie?-pregunto Naruto

- _Estos tipos, cayeron de manera accidental aquí, no tienen idea de cómo salir, quizá si negociamos con ellos…-_

-¿Negociar? ¡Esos sujetos son nuestros enemigos! ¡No van a querer ningún trato!-exclamó el rubio

-Es verdad, Envy es muy orgullosa si respecta pedir ayuda de nosotros…-comentó la armadura

-Te equivocas Al-dijeron Sakura y Edward al mismo tiempo y se miraron-Envy aceptara cualquier cosa si es para salvarse, aunque después lo negará.-continuo el oji ámbar.

 _-En efecto, si les decimos que podemos llevarlos de regreso…-_ continuo el Alquimista de fuego- _Podemos evitar más peleas innecesarias y arrastrar a la gente de aquí, Sakura solo tiene que regresarlos mañana y listo ¿verdad, Haruno?-_

-Demonios…-maldijo la pelirrosa

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto

-No creo poder enviarlos de regreso…-respondió cruzando los brazos

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-pregunto Edward

-Ellos entraron aquí por casualidad, necesita abrirse el portal desde su origen, es decir, desde Central…-

-Pero a nosotros nos trajiste sin problemas, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-pregunto Alphonse

-Los traje conmigo por medio de un pergamino especial de espacio y tiempo, en cambio ellos entraron aquí sin permiso, por eso, no han logrado regresar. Porque significa que las líneas del tiempo y el espacio se han reparado y por eso los portales ya no están abiertos, significa que ellos están aquí por mala suerte.-explico logrando una cara de decepción hacia los demás.

- _Significa que será inevitable, pelear contra estas cosas ¿no?-_

 _-_ A no ser…-se giraron a ver a Edward

-¿Qué pasa Ed?-

-¿Crees poder abrir un portal desde Central hasta aquí?-pregunto

-¿Un portal? ¡¿Sabes cuánto chakra tendría que convertir?!-

-Y si usas…-continuo Al deduciendo lo que su hermano había comenzado y la pelirrosa comprendió muy bien

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo demonios piensan que haré eso?! ¡Edward, Alphonse! ¡Saben muy bien lo que conlleva eso!-

-¡Nosotros tampoco lo sugeriríamos si no tuviésemos otra opción!-respondió Ed furioso levantándose de la mesa-¡Yo tuve que usarla, y no se siente grato, lo sé! ¡Pero es la única…!

-¿Le estas pidiendo a mi compañera… usar vidas inocentes, para salvar a los malditos que les hicieron eso…?-pregunto el Uchiha con cierto enfado

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Sasuke, ¿de qué hablan?-pregunto el peli plateado

-Elric, quiere que Sakura utilice una piedra filosofal desde su mundo para abrirles el Portal a esos sujetos…-Kakashi y Naruto lo miraron sorprendidos.

 _-Acero… ¿vas en serio?-_

-Solo por si acaso…-respondió arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho

-No es mala idea…-dijo Sakura y la miraron incrédulos

-Sakura, ¿es en serio?...-pregunto el azabache

-Abriré el Portal desde Central…-Kakashi iba a hablar por Sakura lo interrumpió-Descuide sensei, no la usaré, a lo mejor puedo concentrar suficiente chakra y abrirlo solo por un par de minutos… pero necesitaré ayuda, no creo que mi chakra sea suficiente…-

-Te acompañaré allá Sakura, y te prestaré mi chakra-dijo Kakashi

-No, lo necesito aquí sensei-respondió-Usted es jounin, y si Zabuza está vivo, usted es el único que puede tener una batalla frente a él.

-¡Entonces yo acompañaré a Sakura-chan!-exclamo el rubio decidido y la pelirrosa volvió a negar lentamente

-Naruto, tambien te necesito aquí, eres el único en quien Inari confía, necesito que cuides de la madre de él.-el rubio se decepciono un poco pero asintió decidido

-Creo que el único que queda es Sasuke… bueno a comparación de Naruto, él sabe controlar su chakra mejor-comento Kakashi

-De acuerdo…-asintió el Uchiha

- _¿Y nosotros que?-_

-Mustang, necesito que te encargues del homúnculo de Sloth, y si es posible de Envy tambien-

- _¿Me estas dejando el trabajo difícil?-_

-Siéntete honrado, Alphonse te acompañará, y Edward ira junto con Kakashi-sensei al puente mañana-

- _Bueno, les daré las coordenadas para que vengan en este instante…-_

-Nosotros tambien Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirrosa

-¿Ahora?-pregunto el rubio y Sakura asintió

-Tendré que ir a ver al Führer… y decirle acerca de esto, como son sus compañeros, creo que los necesitan…-

- _Sakura, ten cuidado, esos sujetos ocupan a varios alquimistas, estoy seguro que tienen un ojo puesto en ti-_

-Vaya que milagro que te preocupes por mí. Tranquilo, si llegan a tocarme un pelo, créeme que se arrepentirán-

- _No lo dudo-_

-Regresaremos mañana, como quiera dejaré otro clon aquí-junto sus manos y comenzó de nuevo el ritual, los presentes miraban sorprendidos como una nube empezaba a tomar forma y al cabo de unos segundos su compañera estaba frente a si misma de nuevo-Bien…-

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto su clon tomándola de los hombros-Usaste un poco más de chakra para poder usar algo de alquimia aquí ¿verdad?-

-Sólo un poco, creo que solo podrás hacer un par de transmutaciones o solo una, no estoy segura…-respondió sobando un poco su cara para relajar un poco el cansancio

-¿Tienes suficiente chakra para poder hacer el viaje?-pregunto Kakashi

-Sí… tendré que recuperar fuerzas para abrir un portal desde allá…-

-Yo te ayudaré. Tranquila.-dijo Sasuke tomándola de los hombros y la pelirrosa lo miró y asintió-

-Bueno mejor vayan ahora, necesitaré su ayuda mañana…-dijo Kakashi

- _Te esperare Alphonse, los veré después, Sakura, ten cuidado-_

-Lo sé, mañana te veré…-se despidió y apago el transmisor-Al, mejor ve con Mustang, estas son las coordenadas-dijo entregando un papel

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?-pregunto la armadura tomando la nota

-Convertí otro poco de chakra para otra habilidad que tengo, es como una de las técnicas de los Yamanaka-

-Sakura, estas agotándote…-dijo Edward

-Tranquilo, se me pasará…Ed, necesitaré que mañana cuides al Sr. Tazuna ¿de acuerdo?-el oji dorado asintió

-¡Déjamelo a mí!-

-Bien, tu tambien, ayuda a Edward-dijo refiriéndose a su clon y esta asintió-Naruto, por favor, no hagas tonterías…-

-Sakura-chan no seas cruel…-respondió con un aire de depresión y la oji jade sonrió

-Kakashi-sensei, nos vamos…-y el peli plata asintió-Vamos, Sasuke-kun-

-Sasuke, tengan cuidado…-espetó Kakashi y el peli negro asintió y salió del lugar junto con su compañera

-Muy bien, comencemos…-de su bolsillo sacó un pergamino y lo coloco en el suelo, hizo un sello y después toco el pergamino haciendo que empezara a brillar, Sakura le extendió la mano al Uchiha que aceptó sin dudar-¡A Central!-dijo y el brillo a su alrededor empezó a aumentar

~EN CENTRAL~

-¿Dónde… estoy…?-Sasuke comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente tallando un poco sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz que estaba en su cara

-¿Estas bien, Sasuke-kun?-cierta voz lo hizo reaccionar y vio a su compañera ofreciendo su mano para que se levantase, él no la acepto y se levantó por sus medios

-¿Esto es Central?...-pregunto mirando alrededor

-Sí… ven, vamos a tener que hablar con Bradley-dijo comenzando a caminar seguido de Sasuke

-Bradley es el Führer ¿no?-y la chica asintió-¿Dónde lo buscaremos?

-Iremos directamente a su oficina a verlo-

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban en silencio, no decían palabra alguna, el azabache de vez en cuando miraba a su compañera de manera seria, realmente le impresionaba que la chica llorona que siempre le pedía estar a su lado, mantuviera ese semblante de decisión. Después de unas calles y unas cuantas entrevistas por ciertos oficiales, les permitieron entrar a la oficina del King Bradley, ambos estaban en las puertas aun sin abrir.

-Sasuke, quítate la banda…-ordenó Sakura mientras ella hacía lo mismo y la guardaba en su bolsillo ninja. Sasuke no dudó en hacerlo y la guardo en el mismo lugar, Sakura tragó saliva y tocó con cierto nerviosismo la puerta.

-Adelante-se escuchó como respuesta, sin temor, Sasuke abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso a Sakura antes, al entrar vieron como el hombre estaba de pie viendo hacia afuera a través de la ventana mientras bebía una taza de té, después se cerraron la puerta tras de sí y permanecieron inmóviles-Sakura Haruno, que sorpresa. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Quieres volver a trabajar?-

-No tiene que guardar apariencias conmigo, lo sé todo-enfatizó en la última palabra y el hombre se giró hacia ella de manera seria

-Entiendo. Así que ya sabías todo de antemano, te veo muy confiada por estar aquí sabiendo lo que soy-al decir esto se giró al Uchiha que parecía inmutado por la situación-¿Y tú eres?

-Uchi…-

-Mi pareja, por lo tanto si te metes con él, no dudaré en matarte…-Sasuke la miró extrañado por lo de recién

-Ya veo… en efecto, si peleara contigo en este momento, tendrías más posibilidades de ganar que yo… entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Su ayuda…-el hombre la miró confundido

-¿Mi ayuda?-

-Estoy segura que tambien sabes que no soy de por aquí, tengo entendido que investigaste a mi padre y obtuviste una conclusión-al escuchar esto, Bradley dio unas leves carcajadas-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-En efecto, pero tienes que agradecerme que no le he dicho nada a nuestro Padre, tenía la intención de incluirte en nuestros planes, pero como tienes diversas fuentes de energía, puedes echar a perder el equilibrio…

-Así que si estaba incluida ¿eh?-sonrió irónicamente

-Habla de una vez, no tengo todo el día…-

-¿Dónde está Envy?-preguntó y el hombre se tensó-Y además quiero saber ¿Dónde está Sloth?-

-¿Cómo sabes de él?-

-No has respondido mi pregunta…-

-¿Sabes algo verdad?-pregunto interesado

-Quizás…-se acercó y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio

-Envy y Sloth desaparecieron hace unas semanas… nuestro Padre no puede crear nuevos homúnculos si estos no están muertos… ¿Acaso sabes algo, Sakura?-

-Están en mi dimensión-Wrath la miró sorprendido esperando una explicación-Últimamente han sido vistos portales abiertos, algo debió interferir aquí, y creo que fue mi padre al hacer una visita, por lo tanto, Envy y Sloth cayeron por accidente allá. Están causando problemas, no tendría problema en terminar con Envy, pero pelear con dos homúnculos, puede que tenga mis dudas…-

-Y entonces…-

-Entonces, lo que quiero pedirte, es que me ayudes a traerlos de regreso aquí…-

-¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?-

-Abriré otro portal desde aquí. Pero necesito que alguien de este mundo mantenga el portal abierto, si quieren de regreso a esos dos, necesito que cooperes…-

-¿Y si me resigno?-

-Me iré de aquí, tratare de acabar con esos dos, y como has dicho, si mueren allá, las piedras no lograran regresar aquí y su Padre no podrá volver a crearlos, echando a sí, a perder su plan-

-Bien…-Sakura se sorprendio por la respuesta tan rápida-Será mejor que lo hagamos en un lugar alejado, en este momento estoy ocupado. Te veré en este lugar a medianoche-escribió una nota y se la entregó-Ya sabes dónde está la salida…-

Sasuke y Sakura salieron del lugar, aún serios, cuando llegaron a las calles y escucharon los bulliciosos sonidos de la gente, la pelirrosa cayó sobre sus rodillas suspirando

-¿Sakura, estás bien?-el azabache se colocó a su lado tomándola de los hombros

-Sí… por un momento creí, que tendría que pelear con él…-

-Tenía una mirada muy intensa… crees que… ¿en verdad ayude?...-

-No estoy muy segura, pero no nos queda otra opción.-

~MIENTRAS TANTO~

Mustang esquivaba los ataques de Sloth mientras Alphonse usaba alquimia para inmovilizarlo, Riza le disparaba con las últimas municiones que le quedaban, al intentar recargar, Sloth le arrojó una roca gigante

-¡Teniente, cuidado!-Mustang se abalanzo contra ella moviéndola del lugar, Sloth se acercó hacia ellos intentando golpearlos con sus brazos, pero fue interceptado por un puño gigante de roca que lo alejo de ellos.

-¡Coronel, aléjese!-gritó Alphonse

-Quédese aquí, Teniente-ordenó y comenzó a lanzar llamas al gigante-¿Alguna idea, Alphonse?

-Estoy pensando…-respondió interceptando uno de los golpes de Sloth, de un saltó se alejó de él e hizo una transmutación y sacó una espada del suelo-¡Yo lo distraeré mientras piensa en alguna estrategia!-

-¿Yo? Claro, el adulto debe pensar ¿no es así?-

-¡No sea llorón! ¡Es Coronel! ¿No quiere ser Führer?-gritó mientras golpeaba al objetivo

-¡¿Quién demonios te dijo?!-pregunto-Acero…-susurro con enojo. Empezó a mirar alrededor y vio a la Teniente y abrió los ojos de sorpresa al haber pensado en algo-¡Teniente! ¿Aún le quedan municiones?

-Solo una granada señor-respondió buscándola-¡Aquí tiene!-se la arrojo y Mustang la atrapo

-¡Alphonse, haz un hueco en el suelo!-

-¡Sí!-respondió, se alejó de Sloth e hizo una transmutación para hacer un hueco detrás de él.

-¡Aléjate!-ordenó e hizo lo pedido. Mustang libero el protector y se lo arrojo a Sloth donde al explotar lo empujo y lo hizo caer en el hoyo-Bien porquería, prendamos un poco las cosas-el pelinegro empezó a lanzar ataques consecutivos haciendo que Sloth empezara a quemarse

-Esto… está caliente… es molesto…-

-Alphonse envuélvelo con la tierra-ordeno sin detener los ataques

-Pero…-

-¡Solo hazlo!-la armadura asintió e hizo lo pedido, poco a poco la tierra se pegaba al cuerpo ardiente del gigante y en pocos minutos estuvo completamente sellado y observaron como la tierra adquiría un tono oscuro y endurecedor-Con eso será suficiente…-dijo deteniendo los ataques

-¿Cómo fue…?-interrogo la rubia

-Es un suelo especial, al estar en contacto con el calor puede endurecerse en cuestión de segundos, es como fundir arena…-

-Ya entiendo… ¿entonces esta inmovilizado?-

-Así es… para derretirlo habrá que usar algo de agua caliente…-respondió sentándose-No fue tan difícil, pero detesto que Sakura me deje lo pesado…-

-Señor no diga esas cosas, Sakura en este momento se encuentra con King Bradley…-reclamo Riza

-Bueno, es verdad, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos…-


	9. Intercambio

**Capítulo 8.-Intercambio**

Cierta pelirrosa y cierto azabache caminaban por las calles de Central, sin rumbo alguno. Sasuke observaba curioso el lugar, era realmente diferente a la aldea, sin embargo se percató de un sonido que para él fue molesto, obligándolo a mirar al frente y después se sintió jalado hacia un lado.

-¡Fíjate, imbécil!-se escuchó del conductor que se alejaba furioso del lugar

-¿Estas bien, Sasuke-kun?-pregunto la oji jade ayudándolo a levantarse recibiendo un asentimiento con su cabeza-Cielos, ten más cuidado… ¡casi mueres!-reprendió

-¿Qué era esa cosa?...-

-Es un automóvil, si esa cosa te hubiese arrollado hubieras tenido graves heridas o peor, pudiste haber muerto-explicó más tranquila

-Hay muchas cosas raras aquí…-

-No tanto, solo la ciencia es más avanzada aquí-respondió reiniciando su rumbo y el Uchiha la siguió-

-Me sorprende todo lo que sabes…-la chica lo miro con duda-Sin ofenderte Sakura, pero siempre pensé que además de tu inteligencia… no tenías talento para ser ninja, al igual que Naruto…-Sakura estuvo a punto de comentar pero Sasuke continuó-Sin embargo, veo que estaba equivocado… eres realmente fuerte… quizá podrías estar a la par con Kakashi-sensei, derrotar a Zabuza… y proteger el pueblo…-la chica al escuchar eso empezó a caminar lentamente hasta detenerse y quedar con la mirada baja y Sasuke extrañado la miró-…¿todo bien?...-

-Sasuke-kun… aún nos queda algo de tiempo… ¿podrías acompañarme a un par de lugares?-pregunto sonriendo

-… Como quieras…-dijo no muy convencido. Después, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, él seguía a su compañera de equipo quien llevaba dos ramos de flores que había comprado en el camino minutos después, a lo mejor iba a visitar a alguien fue lo que había pensado el azabache, pero cambio su opinión al ver el lugar al que habían llegado. Sasuke seguía desde atrás a Sakura quien se dirigía sin miedo alguno hacia al parecer la tumba de alguien que ella le contaría después, estaba algo retirado cuando llegaron, su compañera colocó uno de los ramos frente a la lápida y el Uchiha se acercó a ver quién era la persona fallecida.

-Maes Hughes… 1885-1914… ¿29 años?...-leyó en voz alta Sasuke

-… Creí que eran rumores… pero realmente estas muerto…-comentó con una ligera sonrisa Sakura y el peli negro la miró-…Eres realmente un idiota… "Ayudaré a Mustang a ser el nuevo Führer" ¿Cómo lo hará si tienes un rango mayor que él?... Tonterías que decías…-

-Sakura…-susurró Sasuke

-Hughes… siento no haber cumplido mi promesa… perdona por no haber venido antes a conocer a tu hija… estoy segura que presumirías como siempre de ella…-la voz de la oji jade se empezaba a debilitar-… Pero ahora te prometo… que no dejaré que le pase nada malo… buscaré… no, buscaremos la forma para detener esto… la próxima vez que venga… todo habrá terminado…nos vemos, idiota…-dicho esto se levantó y dio media vuelta hacia la salida del lugar. Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de presenciar, de nuevo miró la lápida y cerró los ojos ofreciendo una breve oración y regreso con su compañera, intentaba hablarle pero no se atrevía después de lo sucedido. Ahora se encontraban frente a una mansión, sin embargo dos guardias estaban en la entrada y al parecer Sakura no tenía miedo de enfrentarlos

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto uno de ellos

-Déjenme pasar…-respondió ella

-Este no es un lugar para juegos señorita, regresen por donde vinieron, solo personal autorizado puede pasar-al escuchar esto Sakura busco en sus bolsillos y sacó su reloj plateado sorprendiendo a los dos guardias-¡Oh, pero si es una alquimista estatal! Discúlpeme, adelante-cedió el paso a ambos, ellos entraron a la mansión sin dudar, al entrar un olor casi insoportable estaba presente, mientras avanzaban, el Uchiha miraba de reojo alrededor, vio una biblioteca, cocina, un extraño laboratorio con jaulas vacías, una sala, parecía una casa normal, pero él se preguntaba de dónde provenía ese olor inusual, finalmente vio cómo su compañera entraba a una habitación y sintió el aroma aún más fuerte, estaba a punto de quejarse cuando ingreso al cuarto y se sorprendio al ver el gran desorden, libros en el suelo, una ventana rota, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Sakura hincada en el centro y dejaba el ramo sobre una gran mancha oscura en el piso, notó que al pie de la ventana había otra gran mancha, Sasuke dedujo lo que posiblemente ocurrió ahí, a lo mejor otro amigo de Sakura pensó.

-Aquí fue donde Edward, Alphonse y yo aprendimos lo suficiente para poder pasar el examen para ser Alquimista Estatal… bueno fue en mi caso, no sé qué otro motivo haya tenido Ed… aquí vivía una pequeña familia de 3 integrantes, Tucker-san otro alquimista estatal, su hija Nina-chan y un perro enorme llamado Alexander… recuerdo la primera vez que vine… Nina-chan no me dejaba en paz, solo quería que jugara con ella y bueno difícilmente me lograba concentrar… era realmente divertido estar aquí, no tienes idea la cara que puso cuando se enteró que tendría que irme después de presentar el examen… se deprimió mucho…-Sakura contaba con una sonrisa triste sin mirar a su compañero, en cambio Sasuke escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra que la pelirrosa le mencionaba-Cuando me enteré que había pasado, regrese gustosa a contarles la noticia… en ese entonces, había pasado un año desde que la esposa de Tucker-san se había ido, y él como tenía que dar informes al gobierno, se la pasaba mucho en el laboratorio… cuando les conté que había logrado entrar, Nina-chan se emocionó mucho junto a Alexander, y Tucker-san había dejado su investigación esa única ocasión para celebrar conmigo… fue un día realmente hermoso-tras esto, la oji jade hecho su cabeza hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por qué me dices esto…? ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos…?-pregunto Sasuke, aunque por la escena, él ya había comenzado a sospechar

-En el cementerio… la persona que vimos se llamaba Maes Hughes, era el mejor amigo de Mustang y fue asesinado… yo ya había regresado a Konoha, y me entere poco después por mi padre… al parecer, se metió en los asuntos que Ed y Al investigaban, y supongo que descubrió algo importante… por que de inmediato lo mandaron buscar y así matarlo… era muy joven, estaba casado y tenía una hija… yo no lo pude conocer hasta después de su fallecimiento…-el Uchiha a pesar de estar sorprendido no mostro emoción alguna en su rostro-… Tucker-san era un Alquimista Estatal, hace 2 años y unos cuantos meses, él hizo una investigación y la reportó con el Gobierno, hizo lo que nunca se había hecho antes… logró hacer que una quimera hablara… sin embargo no logró vivir mucho tiempo y solo fue un éxito momentáneo, el año siguiente me entere que Tucker-san no obtuvo una buena nota… por lo tanto tenía que tener una buena el siguiente año, sino le quitarían su licencia y perdería mucho dinero… ese mismo año, fue cuando Edward y Alphonse llegaron y tuvieron lo mismo que yo, una gran felicidad de parte de Nina-chan y Alexander… pero fue sólo por poco tiempo. Tucker-san nos sorprendio de nuevo, logró hacer una quimera que pudiese hablar… sólo… que esta no murió casi al instante…-Sasuke comenzaba a juntar todo lo que Sakura había mencionado y al deducir lo que había pensado se arrodilló levemente a la pelirrosa y la tomo de los hombros mirándola como si le pidiese que fuese mentira lo que estaba pensando-Supongo que empezaste a deducir, es curioso ¿no?, 2 años antes su esposa lo había dejado, y 2 años antes había descubierto un gran hallazgo… ¿quieres escuchar la última pista?...-susurro con algunas lágrimas-Cuando Tucker les presento su experimento a Ed y Al… lo que dijo fue… "Onii-chan" y casualmente así les llamaba Nina-chan a ellos…-el Uchiha al escuchar eso dejo caer los brazos a ambos lados-…extrañamente… ni Nina-chan ni Alexander… estaban en la casa… Mustang me contó después que él uso a su esposa y otro animal para crear la quimera, y después utilizo a Nina-chan y Alexander… Ed se enfadó realmente en ese entonces… a Tucker le quitaron su licencia y se quedó solo con lo que había creado… pero… esa noche… fueron asesinados de manera violenta y cruel por otro criminal…-

-Sakura… ¿a qué vino todo eso…?-pregunto recuperándose del shock reciente

-Sasuke-kun… hace unos momentos mencionaste que era fuerte… que quizá estaba a la par con Kakashi-sensei y podría salvar el pueblo… mis conocimiento en la alquimia son los mismo que Ed… bueno quizá un poco mejores… pero el punto es… que aunque parezca fuerte… soy muy débil… ¿no lo ves? No pudimos salvar ni siquiera a una pequeña niña… ¿Cómo poder salvar un pueblo que no tiene ni idea de lo que es la Equivalencia de Intercambio?... soy débil… no importa que tanto me perfeccione, ni cuantas técnicas aprenda… siempre tendré una debilidad…-

-Sakura… siento haberte comentado eso… es solo que… eres muy diferente a como yo pensé…-Sakura lo miro algo confundida-Ya sabes… no aparentas lo que eras… entiendo que… realmente has pasado por cosas dolorosas… la verdad es que no eres la única…-el peli negro se sentó a su lado con la mirada gacha-Estoy seguro que has escuchado muchos rumores sobre mi clan…-

-¿El Clan Uchiha?... Sí… escuche que tú… bueno…-

-Soy el único sobreviviente del Clan… fue asesinado por mi hermano mayor Sakura…-la oji jade lo miro sorprendida-No eres la única que ha sufrido… puedo entender lo que es perder a alguien querido… eres la primera persona a quien se lo cuento… soy un vengador… y hasta que no lo mate yo mismo… mi sed de venganza jamás se extinguirá…

-Realmente… lo siento Sasuke-kun…-

-Levántate, tenemos que ir al lugar de ese sujeto…-comento el azabache ayudándola a incorporarse

-Sí…-fue lo único que dijo, se extrañó que Sasuke le contase algo y después dejar el tema en el momento que iba a alejarse, la pelirrosa lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo y el chico se giró a verla-Sasuke-kun… por favor… no quiero que olvides que… siempre te apoyaré y estaré contigo…-el Uchiha al escuchar eso giro su cara algo nervioso

-Yo no necesito tu compasión, Sakura… si te mencione eso fue-

-¡No es compasión! Te lo estoy diciendo en serio…-interrumpió-Te has abierto conmigo… y la verdad aun me quedan muchas cosas por contarte… quiero decirte todo… pero tienes razón, no tenemos tiempo para eso…-Sakura soltó su agarre y se adelantó a la salida y su compañero no tardo en seguirla, salieron del lugar y los guardias la despidieron con seña de respeto-Veamos… por aquí-señalo una calle, después de eso no volvieron a articular palabra, ya era el atardecer cuando llegaron a una vieja casa a las afueras de la ciudad, entraron preparándose por si acaso era una trampa, todo estaba oscuro, el suelo crujía y se sentía un ambiente tenso, Sakura busco en las habitaciones y no encontró nadie, vio la puerta que se dirigía al sótano, le dio una mirada a Sasuke y asintió en señal de afirmación, con lentitud la abrió y bajaron lentamente por las escaleras

-Por fin llegan…-se escuchó al fondo, vieron una vela encendida iluminando a Wrath y bajaron hasta acercarse a él-Llegas tarde, Haruno

-Tuve que hacer unas vueltas-respondió

-Así que esta chica es la de la otra dimensión eh…-desde el otro lado de la habitación se escuchó el comentario y Sasuke enseguida se colocó en frente de Sakura en caso de que ocurriese algo-Tranquilo chico, no haré nada…-se acercó hacia ellos iluminando sus silueta dejando ver a un hombre de tez clara y cabello largo dorado

-¿Hohenheim…?-pregunto con duda la pelirrosa

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto?-pregunto el hombre-¿Eres amiga de los Elric?

-Oh… así que tú eres Padre eh…-dijo Sakura-Creí que teníamos un trato Wrath-se dirigió al hombre que tranquilamente bebía una taza de té

-Yo no recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa…-

-Maldito…-susurro Sasuke furioso

-Me gustaría observar como harás esto… no tenía idea que se podía viajar por dimensiones-dijo el peli dorado

-Y es mejor que ni te interese… aléjate de esto…-advirtió la chica

-Aun no conquisto nada aquí, cuando lo logre, ten por seguro que iré a la tuya y la reclamaré-

-Cierra la boca-ordeno la chica-Como si pudiese dejarte hacerlo… no tenemos tiempo ¿quieres a tus hijos no? Danos una mano

-Esto no es mi problema, solo soy un espectador…-de la nada se había sentado en una transmutación sorprendiendo a la chica

-Son tus hijos ¿no?-reclamo el Uchiha

-Ellos se metieron en ese problema…-comento Wrath-¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-Ayudarme a abrirlo, convertir mi chakra quizá no sea suficiente…-

-Ninguno de los homúnculos puede transmutar-comento el hombre

-¡¿Qué?!-reacciono la chica-Bromeas ¿no?-al no recibir respuesta la chica comenzó a frustrarse-¡Maldición!

-Y bien ¿Qué harás chiquilla?-pregunto "Padre"

-Sakura…-susurro el Uchiha

-¡Ed! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?!-grito la chica-Vamos… más chakra…-dijo para sí misma juntando sus manos y formando un sello-Ed… ¡Ed! ¡Respóndeme!-los demás la miraban extrañados

- _ **¿Sakura?-**_ se escuchó en su mente y la chica se alegro

-Que bien… escucha no tengo mucho tiempo ¿Cómo van por allá?-

- _ **Bueno… la verdad acaban de llegar un sujeto con una máscara y otro con una espada gigante… y creo que no tienen intención de hablar pacíficamente…-**_

-Ya veo… Ed, necesito que vengas… resulta que Bradley no puede usar transmutaciones….-

- _ **En eso estaba pensando… pero ¿Cómo quieres que vaya contigo?**_

-Mi clon tiene una copia del pergamino, dile que te mande conmigo, y aparecerás aquí…-

- _ **¿Y qué hay del anciano? Esos sujetos se ven fuertes… tu clon no podrá contra alguno sola…**_

-Lo olvide… déjame pensar…-de un momento Sakura se había arrodillado con algo de cansancio y su compañero fue en su ayuda

-Sakura ¿estás bien?-pregunto ayudándola a incorporarse-No te esfuerces demasiado… ¿estás hablando con Elric?

-¡Eso es!… Sasuke-kun… voy a intercambiarte…-el peli negro la miro confundido-Tomarás el lugar de Ed… te enviare de regreso con el Sr. Tazuna, y Ed volverá aquí conmigo y me ayudara con el portal… ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo… como tú digas…-respondió decidido y después se giró hacia los otros dos que miraban extrañados la escena-Si se atreven a hacerle daño a mi compañera en mi ausencia… les aseguro que los mataré…-gruño y ambos dieron una leve sonrisa cínica

-¿Escuchaste el plan, Ed?...-

- _ **Sí… ¿pero estarás bien? Tú clon dice que gastarás más de tu chakra o algo así… que sería el doble…**_

-Sí… pero no importa, con tu ayuda creo que podremos hacer esto…-

- _ **De acuerdo, confío en ti…**_

-Empecemos…-la oji jade se levantó, saco de nuevo el pergamino y lo coloco en el suelo hizo unos sellos y coloco sus manos en él abriendo un agujero dimensional-¡Rápido, Sasuke-kun!-el chico se puso de cuclillas al borde del agujero que estaba frente a la chica y la miró, su rostro estaba ligeramente sudado y mostraba cansancio-¿Qué esperas? ¡Mi otro yo ya ha abierto el portal y Edward está esperando para entrar!-reclamó enojada, Sasuke le coloco un brazo en su hombro izquierdo

-Te veré allá… no te sobre esfuerces…-dicho esto saltó hacia el agujero desapareciendo a los pocos segundos entro otro joven de cabello dorado que muy apenas logro salir, la chica de inmediato retiro sus manos y se recargo hacia atrás recuperando el aire, Edward al verla así se acercó hacia ella

-¡Oye, Sakura! ¿Estás bien?-le sostuvo por los hombros recargándola levemente en su pecho

-Qué alegría... logramos hacerlo…-

-¿Logramos…? ¿Acaso esto fue…?-pregunto

-Sí… fue improvisado… creí que no funcionaría…-sonrio levemente

-Impresionante-comento Padre y Edward lo miro impactado-Realmente eres especial, señorita

-Maldito ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-señalo Edward

-Ten más respeto por mi padre, Acero-ordenó Wrath

-¿Tambien estas aquí?...-gruño por un momento pero de inmediato regreso su vista a la chica que tenía en brazos que trataba de levantarse-Oye…-

-Estoy bien… solo debo esperar la señal… dame unos minutos para reposar… gaste más chakra de lo que creí…-susurro recargándose en una pared cercana cerrando levemente los ojos


End file.
